Faded Pictures
by Tygrressatheart
Summary: A love affair leaves Hermione heartbroken and in search of love. Fleeing her childhood memories, she finds herself in the arms of a wizard in Salem, MA. What happens when he discovers her distant yet oh so painful past? main pairing HrR Slight slash HD
1. Prologue

Faded Pictures  
  
Summary: A fleeting yet passionate love affair leaves Hermione heartbroken and in search of love. Fleeing her childhood memories, she finds herself in the arms of an American wizard in Salem, MA. What happens when he discovers her distant yet oh so painful past?  
  
Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, neither do I claim to be. I am not making any kind of profit off of this whatsoever. I have no money at all seeing as I am a broke college student. Therefore, it would be absolutely pointless to sue me.  
  
Prologue  
  
Hermione Granger heaved a sigh as she packed her things. Graduation now over, she was determined to look to the future. There was no going back for her, no pondering over the 'what ifs' of her childhood. She now stood in her bedroom in her parents' home in Muggle England, facing an unsure future in a strange place. Lifting the remainder of her clothes from her drawers, folding them meticulously, and placing them into the large suitcase, she heard a soft knock at the door. Turning, she saw the door creak open and a messy, raven-haired boy peek his head inside.  
  
She looked at him silently, waiting for him to speak, watching him push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Hermione," He looked sadly at her through his soulful green eyes, "you don't have to go." He stepped all the way into the room and closed her in a tight embrace. "I don't want you to go. Please, don't leave me."  
  
Hermione's eyes watered as she felt his arms tighten around her. Closing her soft brown eyes, she laid her head against Harry's strong shoulder. She allowed him to simply hold her close as he ran a hand over her smooth, long, brown hair that she had finally come to tame. "Harry, you know that I will never truly leave you. It isn't like we'll never see each other again. But, nonetheless, I have to go." She pulled slightly away from the boy's embrace to look up into his eyes. "I have to do this for me, Harry. Tell me that you understand."  
  
Harry looked down into the saddened eyes of one of the few people he had ever come to love and admire and his heart broke. "I understand." He said it so quietly it could have been mistaken for the hiss of the air blowing from the vents, but Hermione had heard exactly what she needed to hear. She tilted her head, and studied the boy's face.  
  
Harry was so strong, so resilient. She wished she could be like him, able to shoulder all the pain that this boy had endured. Alas, she could barely handle her own pain. Buckling under her heavy heart, she had made her decision. She was leaving, leaving behind the frustration, the heartbreak, the agony of rejection. Even though her mind was made up, it put her at ease that he had finally come to accept her decision on how to handle things. For all that his opinion meant to her, she placed all her emotions and deeply rooted gratitude in a single, breathy "Thanks."  
  
Harry released his hold on her, turning dejectedly to leave the room, to leave Hermione behind. He had walked all of two steps before he turned back, pulling Hermione deftly into his arms. He crushed her in his embrace, afraid to let go, afraid that if he did that she would disappear forever. Every emotion running through his body, he squashed into that one hug, willing her to understand his need for her to remain by his side. She tucked her slight figure into his stronger one, relishing the final moments that they had together.  
  
After a long while spent simply holding onto each other for dear life, Harry pulled away, holding Hermione's hands in his. He stroked his thumb over the back of her knuckles, lifting them to his mouth. He looked into her pretty eyes as he kissed the back of each of her hands and placed them back at her sides. "Goodbye, Hermione." He said quietly turning and walking out the door. Hermione sat down on her bed, hot tears rolling down her face as the door closed behind him.  
  
"Goodbye, Harry."  
  
*~*  
  
It took all that was in Mr. and Mrs. Granger to drive their daughter to the airport. The car ride was agonizingly silent as they gravely drove on toward the very means of their only child's escape from their protection. Hermione sat in the backseat, head in her hands as she sobbed for the loss of her home. Every once in a while, Mr. Granger would reach behind him to stroke his daughter's head lovingly, unable to let go. Mrs. Granger sat stiffly in the passenger's seat, occasionally dabbing at her eyes. Her little baby was leaving her and she didn't think she could bear the pain of it all.  
  
What seemed like an eternity later, the family stood at the gate of the airport from which Hermione's flight would be departing. The Grangers stood huddled together in a desperate embrace. Hermione was now sniffling, her eyes puffy from crying so much. "Mum, Dad," She pulled back, looking up at their faces, "I have to go now." Those seven little words caused her mother to break down completely.  
  
"Don't go, baby. You can't do this. You cannot leave your family like this. I won't let you. I can't let you." Mrs. Granger pulled her daughter close to her, kissing her forehead, her eyebrows, her cheeks. "Please don't leave us. Your father and I would be lost without you."  
  
Hermione braced herself, unwilling to start crying again. "Mum, you know I love you and Dad. You know that this isn't the end. You can always come visit me, and I can visit you. You will be fine without me. You lasted through my time at Hogwarts. This is really no different, Mum. I'm going away, yes, but there are still holidays. You will always have me. Nothing can change that." She wiped the tears from her mother's eyes and kissed her cheek. Turning to her father, she wrapped her arms around his solid form. He had always been her rock, her anchor, her safe haven. But it was now time for her to let go. She kissed his cheek and turned to board the plane.  
  
"You don't have to go, sweetheart." He said softly, watching her stop abruptly in her tracks at his words. He had been entirely supportive of her, never voicing opposition to her decision to leave. His simple words almost broke her resolve. She could stay, couldn't she? Wouldn't daddy take care of her as he always had? Couldn't he make the pain stop with his embrace and soothing words like he had when she was small? Hermione shook her head unwavering. She was strong, for her own sake she had to be.  
  
"Yes, Daddy, I do." She didn't look back as she boarded the plane. She didn't see the forlorn look on her father's face. She didn't see the tears roll down his face. She didn't look back. She couldn't. For, if she had in a moment of weakness looked back, she would have never left.  
  
*~*  
  
A red head shot up, blue eyes wide, as Harry came barreling through the door. "Weasley, you fuck, show your face!" Harry was fuming as he never had before. Ron had never seen him like this, not any of the times Malfoy had tortured him as a child, not when he watched Voldemort kill many of his schoolmates and teachers, not when he had looked coldly into the monster's eyes and killed him. It was official. Harry had never looked quite so frightening.  
  
Ron quickly considered if he could escape somehow, but realized he was trapped. He was living on the twelfth floor of his apartment building in London, near the Ministry of Magic. Due to his immediate induction as an auror after graduation, he had moved from the Burrow into this wonderful loft apartment. He never thought that he would be trapped in his own home by his deranged best friend. He now wished he were at the Burrow where he would at least be able to run out the back door.  
  
Resigned to his fate, Ron stood shakily from where he was lying on the couch staring into the blazing fire in his fireplace, and turned wearily to where Harry stood in the doorway. He almost ran as Harry dove at him, but knew it would be over soon enough if he didn't fight it.  
  
Harry pinned his best friend to the floor, sitting on his stomach, sending harsh blows to his chest, arms, and face. Harry didn't know his own strength as he had grown quite muscular in build over his years at Hogwarts. Harry knew he had broken Ron's nose, but, he continued to rain blows on him. With every time Harry's fists made contact with Ron's body, he conveyed his anger and frustration. This is how he communicated to his best friend that he was upset with him. Ron wasn't fighting him back, simply taking the punishment that Harry dealt him.  
  
A long period of time, a few broken bones, a busted lip, and many bruises later, Harry relented. He rolled off of his friend, panting on the floor. Of all the things Ron now expected, one of them was not turning to see him sobbing into the floorboards. He had seen Harry cry only once before, during the summer after Sirius' death, when he had looked over the will saying that he had inherited Black's entire fortune and all his property. The sight of such open and utterly heart-wrenching pain was worse than his beating.  
  
Ron reached over to where his wand had rolled and quickly performed a healing charm on himself, mending what he could manage until he could get to St. Mungo's for the rest of his injuries. When he could move without bringing himself more damage, he reached over and patted his friend's heaving shoulders. "Come now, Mate. Tell me what the hell happened for you to have to beat me worse than Fred and George have ever managed." He smiled as he watched Harry look at him and chuckle in a half-hearted, bittersweet kind of way.  
  
Harry sat up slowly, rubbing his now puffy red eyes. He looked at Ron's battle scars and blanched. Had he done that? He shook his head, wondering vaguely what he had looked like before healing himself. Harry hadn't seen or even thought about how much pain Ron was in. He was too blinded by rage, sadness, and a feeling of helplessness. "Sorry, Ron, I didn't think I'd hurt you that badly. But believe it when I tell you, you deserve all the pain you are in. Oh Merlin, do you ever deserve it." Harry shook his head cradling himself in his arms. "You bastard, you don't even know what you've done."  
  
Ron looked at Harry in utter confusion, puzzled as to what his friend was rambling on about. "Well then, tell me what I've done. I can't very well set it straight if I don't know what it is." He waited patiently as Harry composed himself. He had prepared himself for what he thought was the worst, but was totally unprepared for what came next out of Harry's mouth.  
  
"Hermione's gone, Ron. She's left us and it's your fucking fault." Harry looked coldly into his friend's eyes, his own green eyes turning a positively acidic color. "You made her leave. Who else do I have to lose? You took away one of the last living people that I love more than anything. I thought that would end with Voldemort's life, but I guess he isn't the only piece of shit that can take away my family." Harry spat at Ron, standing shakily, turning to leave. "I hope you're happy. I'm going home to Draco to give you time to think about how you've ruined our lives." Harry stalked from the apartment leaving Ron to deal with the news alone.  
  
Hermione? Gone? Ron didn't think he could handle it. He sat heavily on the couch forgetting all about going to St. Mungo's, his wounds now seeming insignificant. He laid his head in his hands and curled up into a ball. No sounds came from him, though tears rolled down his cheeks splashing onto his wood floors. Hours later, it was rumored by his neighbors that there was a howl of anguish heard, followed by a single "OH BLOODY HELL!"  
  
*~*  
  
Hello, everybody. How do you like it so far? I think this is gonna turn out really well. Did I have you fooled? It seemed like she had a relationship with Harry didn't it? My beta reader almost beat the crap out of me for that. She is an avid Ron/Hermione lover. Much thanks to her, N.C. PsyChick. Go check out her stories, the Ed, Edd, and Eddy one is cute. I had to throw the beat down in there for Ron. He deserved it, oh, and I needed to lessen the sadness of it all. I couldn't leave you all teary eyed. Review you all, the more reviews I get, the faster I update. 


	2. More Than a Woman

Faded Pictures  
  
Chapter 1  
More than a Woman  
  
"She was more than a woman, a goddess for all it seems." Case & Joe - Faded Pictures  
  
Five years later--  
  
Hermione walked through the cheerful hallway of her ward at the Salem Hospital for Magical Maladies. She paused at a door reading 'Chief Medi- Witch' and wondered how her life had come to this point. She opened the door and walked into the office, her eyes drifting over the form seated behind the large desk. Sitting quietly reading some rather important looking papers was a short, slim, kindly looking woman with long brown hair and pretty green eyes who couldn't be older than twenty-five. Hermione smiled at her, cocking one perfectly arched eyebrow and placing her hand on her hip. "Leslie, must you always sit at my desk?"  
  
Leslie looked up from the papers on the desk and laughed cheerfully. She adored her boss. She saw Hermione as a role model although she was slightly older than the prodigy. Hermione was the first witch ever to become Chief Medi-Witch by the age of twenty-two. Gone was the shy girl of 18 Leslie had come to know five years ago. In her place was the confident, intelligent, graceful, witty, kind, and drop dead gorgeous woman who had become her best friend. "Honestly, Mione, you'd think you'd be used to it by now. It is a part of my routine. Let's see," She said, counting it off on her fingers, "Get up, shower, eat, walk to work, sit at Hermione's desk, look through her papers, and wait for her to arrive. Yup, I think you're right on schedule."  
  
Leslie laughed as Hermione sent her a look that clearly said 'You're lucky we're such good friends.' She stood and moved around the desk to sit in a comfortable chair, allowing Hermione to sit at her desk and get to work. "Anything pressing I need to address, Leslie?" Hermione peered across the desk at the pretty brunette who was carefully inspecting her French manicure for chips. If there was one good thing about Leslie rifling through her papers it was the fact that Hermione didn't have to look through it all to know what was important.  
  
Leslie looked up, obviously bored. "Not a damn thing. Honestly, you'd think working in the children's ward would produce more excitement. Kid's these days aren't as wicked awesome as we were in my day." Hermione smiled at the New England accent. Wicked, honestly, it cracked her up.  
  
Hermione nodded her agreement, remembering her days at Hogwarts with a twinge of nostalgia. "At the school I went to, Madame Pomfrey was lucky if my friends and I stayed out of there for a month." Leslie watched as her friend slipped into a reminiscent sort of daze. Hermione rarely spoke of her past, but when she did, it was full of adventures and humor. Leslie often wondered why she ever left. The young woman obviously missed the place. Reluctant to interrupt the happily daydreaming woman sitting across from her, but needing to get to work, Leslie stood and said a quick goodbye as she headed out the door.  
  
"Les," Hermione called after her, "come by during your lunch break. I'd like your help in choosing the fabrics for the curtains for the house Xan and I are buying." Leslie turned and nodded before leaving Hermione once more to her thoughts.  
  
*~*  
  
Tap, tap, tap, there was that damn noise again. Harry buried his head farther into his pillow. Tap, tap, tap, he opened his eyes blearily. He looked at the sleeping figure next to him. Shouldn't Draco be up by now? Oh yeah, it's Saturday, he had forgotten. Tap, tap, tap, he sat up. The noise was getting annoying. "Oh, would you just open the bloody window for the owl, Harry?" Draco yawned sleepily. "It won't go away, you know. And it's not like the damn thing is for me. Only you get owls at ungodly times in the morning."  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses. He rolled out of the bed, not really willing to get up, but knowing that Draco was right. He walked over to the window and let the owl inside. It rustled its feathers indignantly, as if it had been waiting for far too long. Harry reached into a jar on the windowsill and pulled out a treat for it, retrieving the letter attached to the owl's leg. "Here you go." He gave the owl the treat and watched it fly away before looking to see who the letter was from.  
  
Harry's eyes opened wide, suddenly devoid of all sleepiness. "Draco, quick, it's from Hermione. Come look and make sure I'm not dreaming." Draco shot up, excitedly running over to Harry's side. Draco looked forward to Hermione's letters, although they only showed up every once in a blue moon. He had formed an odd friendship with her during their sixth year and she always sent him a letter completely separate from Harry's. Draco snatched the letter out of Harry's hand, stopping slightly confused. "There is only one." He blinked as though not sure he had seen correctly. "It's addressed to both of us."  
  
Harry took the letter, unread, and stuck it in the envelope. He walked out of the bedroom and placed the letter on the coffee table in the living room of their flat. He turned to look at a bewildered Draco and answered his unasked question. "Let's eat first. I have a feeling that letter is going to be a doozie." Draco nodded, grabbing Harry's hand. "If we shower together we'll get to the letter faster." Draco was mistaken. Hours and two showers later, the letter remained unread on the coffee table.  
  
Harry patted his full stomach, pleasantly satisfied. "Honestly, Draco, that was wonderful. I can't believe you are such a good cook." He smiled sweetly at the blond-haired, gray-eyed, sexy as sin man seated next to him on the couch. "It can't be that much of a surprise, Potter. I did well at potions, and well, the concept is the same." Draco smirked, once again pleased that he was better than Harry at something. "But that is not the point, let's read the letter now." He reached for the letter and snuggled up next to his lover.  
  
"Dearest Harry and Draco,  
I hope this letter finds you both in good health. I'm sorry I haven't  
written in ages, unsurprisingly I've been busy with things. Life is  
amazing here in Salem. I've a lot to tell you and I hope you're both  
sitting down."  
  
Harry frowned and looked at Draco. "This cannot be good."  
  
"First, I'm Chief Medi-Witch. That is a high accomplishment. I'm the  
first witch ever to get such a high position by age twenty-two.  
Aren't you proud? Next, I'm moving. Don't get your hopes up, Harry,  
I'm not moving back to England, just another part of Salem."  
  
Harry, who had leaned forward excitedly, fell back against the couch heaving a sigh. "I knew it was too good to be true." Draco smiled sympathetically at him and continued reading.  
  
"Xan and I are moving in together. Isn't it great Draco? Don't worry  
about me, I trust him whole-heartedly."  
  
"Who the fuck is Xan?!" Harry yelled, scaring Draco into jumping off the couch. Draco frowned at Harry. "See? That is exactly why she wrote to me about him instead of you. Merlin, I swear you scared the hell out of me. Now shut up and let me finish the letter." Harry pouted as Draco climbed back onto the couch, settling back into his warmth. "No more outbursts, Harry. I mean it." Draco warned him wearily and began reading again.  
  
"Now for the big news-and I must tell you it is big-He asked me to  
marry him! I want you both to attend the wedding. I'm sending  
letters to Dumbledore, McGonagall, Neville, and Ginny as well. I've  
asked Ginny to be my maid of honor, and also to tell Fred, George, and  
the others. Well, except for Ron. Harry, I was wondering if you  
would tell him for me. It would mean a lot to me if he would come,  
but I haven't the heart to send him an owl. It would hurt too much.  
Well, I've gotta get back to work. I love you both so very much.  
Love,  
Hermione"  
  
Draco sighed, knowing Harry was probably having a silent conniption. "Okay, Harry, you may speak and curse freely now." Draco didn't have to tell him twice. He flinched as Harry's voice rang through the house. "MARRIED?! MARRIED?! MERLIN, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? WHO IS THE BASTARD? WHO IS HE?!" Harry was standing in the middle of the living room now, waving his arms and yelling at no one in particular.  
  
Draco sat placidly on the couch. He had anticipated this day. With each letter Hermione wrote to him, she explained how her relationship with Xan was growing. Draco knew that the marriage proposal would come one day. He just didn't expect her to have asked Harry to break it to Ron. What a disaster. "Harry, sit down. I'll explain Xan to you, then, you can go break the news to Weasley."  
  
Harry grudgingly sat back down at Draco's side heaving an exasperated sigh. "Fine, Draco, explain away. But, how in the hell am I going to tell Ron?"  
  
*~*  
  
Well, that's the 1st chapter, sorry if it didn't explain much. I'll get to why she left eventually and who the fuck Xan is. For now, I just want to thank my reviewers and of course my fabulous beta reader, the fangoriously awesome N.C. PsyChick. She and fhqwhgads rock!!! Without her, my story wouldn't be so awesome and my weekends would be black holes of boredom. EVERYBODY TO THE LIMIT!!!! WE'RE GONNA TAKE THIS BABY TO THE MOOOOOOOON!!!!! 


	3. All I Ever Needed

Faded Pictures  
  
Chapter 2  
All I Ever Needed  
  
"And all I ever needed was her right here loving me. For a while we were cool and the grooving of love was on." Case & Joe – Faded Pictures  
  
Hermione still remembered the day she stepped off the plane into a whole new world. The pain and heartache still fresh in her mind, she faced it boldly. She had immediately made contact with the magical community, beginning her training as a Medi-Witch. She was proud of her choice in location. Salem, MA was the perfect choice seeing as it was the center of the wizarding community in the States.  
  
Smiling fondly, Hermione thought back to the day she had started her apprenticeship at the hospital-  
  
*~*FLASHBACK*~*  
  
Hermione, almost twenty years old and fresh out of training, walked quietly down the hallway of the hospital's children's ward toward the office of the doctor whose apprentice she would be. She stopped in front of a door, checking the letter clutched in her hand quickly yet carefully. She looked up at the door and nodded. Yup, this is definitely the right office. Dr. Diego, she wondered what her sensei would be like. She wondered - male or female, strict or easy-going, youthful and exuberant or old and senile? Pushing her questions to the back of her mind, she knocked timidly at the door. It seemed like forever before a strong, velvety, but definitely male, voice answered, "Come in, the door is always open." Hermione held her breath and turning the door knob with a shaky hand pushed the door open.  
  
The man did not look up immediately, giving the trembling girl a moment to collect her wits. She quickly composed herself, chastising her nerves for going haywire on her and gave him a quick once over. He had dark brown, almost black, silky hair, a strong jaw line, tanned skin, a perfectly straight nose, and thin perfectly shaped lips. She let her gaze travel down to his broad shoulders and chest and over his tightly-muscled arms revealed by his rolled up sleeves. A doctor looked like this? Wow! He reminded her of a more muscular version of that muggle actor she loved so much: Johnny Depp. The girl let out a surreptitious sigh of admiration and, coming to her senses, cleared her throat.  
  
"May I have a seat, sir?" Hermione was gesturing to a seat across the desk when the man glanced up. She gulped. Those eyes, they were so deep, so dark, and so mysteriously sensual (definitely Johnny Depp-esque). She felt warmth building up in the pit of her belly as the eyes traveled over her, appraising her. After a moment he spoke, nearly sending her jumping out of her skin. "Of course you may. Where are my manners?" He stood, giving her a better look at him. He seemed well built, tall, and his looks were to die for. He reached his hand out, capturing hers, and held it, not shaking it—just holding it. "I am Dr. Alexander Diego."  
  
His rich voice washed over Hermione, filling her mind with thoughts of romantic walks on the beach, candlelit dinners, champagne, passionate words whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her ear—Oh my, let's not go there right now. She knew she was trembling again, though this time not from nervousness. "You can call me Dr. Alexander, Alex, Xan, anything but Sir." He smiled warmly at her, squeezing her hand gently. "Sir makes me feel old."  
  
Hermione smiled shyly. Oh, he was nowhere near old. In her mind she couldn't place him over mid to late twenties. She nodded quickly and opened her mouth, trying to find her voice which came out far softer and girly than she had intended. "I am Hermione Granger. You can call me Mione." He released her hand and allowed her to take her seat, settling back into his own chair.  
  
"Hermione is it? That is quite uncommon around here. You're from England, aren't you? You have a very distinct accent." When Hermione simply nodded, he continued. "Hermione, Hermione. What about Hermy? Has anyone ever called you that?" Something unrecognizable flashed over her face as she thought back carefully. "Once, a few years ago, there was one young man who called me that. It was simply because he couldn't pronounce my real name, mind you." She laughed pleasantly at the recovered memories of her fourth year. "Maybe you've heard of him," She mused, "Viktor Krum."  
  
"He is a seeker, isn't he?" He looked vaguely impressed at her acquaintance with the boy. "I remember going to the Quidditch World Cup and seeing him about six years back. That was the one with all the chaos and the dark mark, right?" He didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "I was twenty back then, doing my apprenticeship. That is what you're here for, isn't it? You're my apprentice?"  
  
Hermione nodded, not truly focused on what he was saying anymore. She was right. He is only about twenty-six, then. She was wondering if he maybe had a wife or a girlfriend when his voice cut through her thoughts. "Good, let's get down to it, then. It is good to have you here."  
  
*~*End FLASHBACK*~*  
  
It was nearly ten o'clock when Hermione finally found herself dragging her feet up the steps to her apartment. She had worked a late shift to fill in for one of her nurses who couldn't make it. She wearily rummaged through her purse to pull out her key and fumbled with the lock before realizing that it was unlocked. The door is unlocked? Did she forget to lock the door? She never forgets to lock the door. Vaguely confused, she pushed the door open unsure of what to expect.  
  
There sitting on the couch, waiting patiently, was Xan. Hermione calmed herself as soon as she saw him, but was still a little surprised. Although Xan had a spare key to her apartment, he hardly ever came over unannounced and never was waiting for her after work. He smiled sweetly, standing to wrap his arms around her.  
  
Hermione smiled back and allowed her body to be enveloped in Xan's strong yet incredibly gentle embrace. "Sweetheart, this is a pleasant surprise!" She pulled back a tiny bit to look up into his dark brown eyes that were shining like wells of emotion. He lifted her chin and placed one tender kiss on her lips before releasing her and turning to gesture to the room. "Well, for one thing, I missed you. For another, we must begin to pack your things. It is only a week before we move into our house, and you have five years worth of mementos to pack up."  
  
"Ah, yes. It has been five years, hasn't it? That is nothing compared to the entire childhood I packed up to come here." Hermione's eyes clouded with tears as Xan looked helplessly on. She had never let him into her inner circle, never shared her previous existence with him. She kept her childhood hidden deep within her heart, only teasing him with glimpses of it. Xan knew that in time she might let him in, maybe after the wedding. Until then, he just had to wait.  
  
There was something missing from her life. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew it existed and killed her slowly when she dwelled on it too long. Whatever it was seemed to come up whenever she spoke about her best friend, Harry. In the beginning, Xan thought that something more than friendship had transpired between the two, but when he asked about it, Hermione had laughed wholeheartedly in disbelief. 'Honestly,' she had laughed, 'Harry? Are you kidding? That boy was fruitier than a bowl of oranges!' So he put that notion behind him, pondering what else it could've been.  
  
Xan sighed heavily as Hermione blinked the tears away. Determined to get her mind off of whatever was bothering her, Xan turned her attention to something else. "Look, baby, there is an owl here for you. There were a few others here that left their burdens," he frowned unhappily at a rather intimidating looking eagle owl, "but this one, won't let me near it." Hermione's face lit up immediately upon seeing the bird. "Draco!" She cried cheerfully, running to relieve the owl of its letter. "You," she said to the bird frowning, "are going to have to stay here overnight, if not for a few days."  
  
Hermione then returned her attention to Xan. "This is Draco's owl." Hermione absentmindedly rambled. "He is the only owl I know that can and will make the trans-Atlantic trip. He is very protective and will only deliver his mail to the person to whom it is addressed." She looked around and paused momentarily. "Ummm, sweetheart, where is the rest?" She went and collected the six or so other letters from the end-table Xan indicated, settling onto her overstuffed couch in front of her roaring fireplace.  
  
Xan sat down beside her, pulling her close and peering over her shoulder. "Who are they from, Sweetheart?" He didn't recognize any of the names immediately although the name Neville Longbottom sounded familiar. He was pretty sure that Neville was a singing sensation in the wizarding world but couldn't associate him with Hermione. He tugged at that particular letter to get her attention. "This wouldn't be Neville Longbottom as in the dark, brooding, oh-so-sexy," he made a face at that last part, "singing sensation, would it?"  
  
Hermione giggled, still unable to imagine the short, chubby klutz she used to know transforming into a sex icon. "Yes, that would be the one." She decided to open his first since his seemed of the most interest to Xan. Gingerly opening the letter, she settled farther back against Xan's broad chest and read it aloud.  
  
"Dear Hermione,  
  
You mean the world to me. You and Ginny were the only people  
who ever had any faith in me. The two of you made me the man I  
am today. I owe you my success. Everything that I am came from  
the love and support of you and Ginny. Your sharing such a  
major part of your life with me makes me feel privileged and I  
wouldn't miss your wedding for anything. How could you even  
consider that I would pass up the opportunity to see you?!  
  
I miss you tremendously and I can't wait for our chance to catch  
up on everything that has been happening in each other's lives.  
I finally have someone who I would like to share my life with as  
well. You will find out all about her when I arrive. She is  
the focus of that song you like so much. And while we're on  
that matter, I am extremely honored that you have chosen one of  
my works to be your wedding song. But, as far as allowing that  
friend of yours to sing it at the wedding, I'm afraid the answer  
is no. Nobody will sing my song at your ceremony unless it's  
me.  
  
Well, see you soon!  
  
Love,  
Neville"  
  
Hermione smiled as she finished reading the letter. She missed Neville. Sweet, shy at first, clumsy Neville. Drifting off into pleasant memories, she barely heard Xan's shocked response. "Wow. I never knew you had such connections, Baby. You sure do seem to have had an impact in his life. I can't wait to meet him and hear all about how you two met and all." Xan shook her slightly, hating to break her out of her reverie, but suddenly curious about the remaining letters. "Hun... there are still more letters to go."  
  
"Huh? Oh... alright... let's see." Hermione glanced through the small pile, finally deciding on one addressed in magnificent script from one M. McGonagall. She opened it quickly and scanned its content briefly. The letter said simply that both Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore would both be attending and were quite honored to have been invited. "That is just like her, short and to the point." Hermione mumbled, moving on to the next letter.  
  
Hermione recognized the writing on the letter immediately and smiled. The untidy scrawl was smudged with what looked like teardrops that had been wiped away. "Hagrid," She whispered softly, "oh, how I miss Hagrid." Xan pulled her a little more tightly to his chest and silently encouraged her to open the letter and read its content.  
  
"Dear Mione-  
  
I can' believe it. Yer all growin' up so fas' an all. It seems  
like yesterday that yeh were here with those two knuckleheads,  
makin' trouble fer everyone. I miss yeh all like yeh wouldn'  
even believe, way mor'n I miss Norbert. Olympe an I'll be at  
yer weddin'. Don' worry yer head abou' anything. We wouldn'  
miss it fer all the dragons in the world. Can' wait ter see  
yeh.  
  
-Hagrid"  
  
Hermione chuckled softly, wiping silent tears from amber eyes. "More than dragons... that is saying something." She turned halfway to face Xan, smiling and looking into his eyes. "We had a lot of experiences with dangerous animals involving that man, but we always came out alright. I'm glad I wasn't there to see Aragog! Ron gets the creeps just thinking about it."  
  
Xan smiled at Hermione, but frowned as she turned away. That was definitely a name he hadn't heard before... "Ron? Who is that?" He kicked himself as she tensed in his arms. That must be a sore spot for her. "Sweetheart, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."  
  
Hermione shook her head and bit her lip momentarily. She knew she would have to tell Xan someday, but it was still too painful. She wondered if she should tell him the whole story but dismissed that idea. "He was one of my best friends. He, Harry and I did everything together. I know I've never gone into depth about all our adventures, but he was always there too. I just never mentioned him before now. You might meet him at the wedding. Harry is going to invite him for me."  
  
Xan's frown had disappeared during her explanation but suddenly reappeared. His brow furrowed as a question popped into his head. "Honey, why didn't you invite him yourself?" His frown deepened when she didn't answer right away. He rubbed his hand down her arms, attempting to ease whatever she was feeling.  
  
"I guess you could say that we had a falling out five years ago. I don't want to talk about that though." Hermione pressed her back into Xan, willing him to get the point. "Let's see what other letters we have here..." She turned back to the letters, effectively changing Xan's train of thought. She knew he was interested in all those letters and who they were from.  
  
She read aloud both Dean Thomas' and Seamus Finnigan's letters. The letters simply said that they accepted the invitation and couldn't wait to catch up on things. Dean went so far as to chastise her for not coming to visit him when she visited her parents at Christmastime. She placed Fred and George's letter gingerly to the side. "I don't think either of us is ready for whatever is in that letter." She laughed as Xan looked suspiciously at the envelope that had been quietly chanting 'read me' since Hermione had singled it out. She finally settled on the letter from Ginny and began to read.  
  
"Hermione,  
  
You twit! I can't believe you actually had to ask that  
question! Of course I will be your maid of honor. I wouldn't  
dream of saying no after all we've been through together.  
Lavender and Luna have agreed to be bridesmaids as well as Pansy  
(although I still can't figure out why you chose her over,  
say... Parvati or someone). I insist on coming early to help  
with preparations. I should be there in about two days. I just  
have to finish up some work here and I'll be on my way.  
  
I can't wait!!!!! I've never been to America before and I can't  
wait for you to show me around. The pictures you send me are  
never good enough. I can't wait to see that dreamboat of yours.  
He looks kind of like Johnny Depp, and you KNOW how much I love  
him. Well, see you in a few days.  
  
Love, Ginny  
  
PS Don't open the letter from Fred and George. I heard them say  
something about jinxing you for not visiting them. They already told  
me that they were coming so don't worry about the response... burn it.  
  
PPS I won't be bringing a date... You'll see why, but be a dear and  
make sure the best man is handsome."  
  
Hermione burst into a fit of giggles and got up from the couch. Xan watched her closely as she picked up the letter that was still chanting 'read me.' She walked into the kitchen, lit the burner on the stove, took out a deep pot, lit the letter on fire and dropped it quickly into the pot. He frowned as he watched the smoke unfurled in different colors spelling words out as it crept across the room. 'Damn it, I'll get you for this.'  
  
Hermione was cracking up at this point, but Xan didn't find it funny at all. "That was dangerous, why would anyone send that to you?" He watched as she doubled over in laughter, clutching a stitch in her side. "I'm serious. I don't know who that was from, but I don't like the sound of them."  
  
Hermione's laughter finally subsiding, she placed her arms gently around Xan's waist and laid her cheek against his shoulder. "Oh, sweetheart, trust me. Those two may be a pain in the ass, but they aren't dangerous. I'm sure those were harmless jinxes, probably along the lines of the canary crèmes they used to pass out. They really are loads of fun, and I'm sure you will love them once they arrive. It is nice to know that some things never change, like Fred and George's crazy sense of humor."  
  
Hermione smiled as Xan's arms crept up around her. "I'll have to take your word for it." He kissed the top of her head and walked back into the living room. Sitting on the couch, he looked up to see her still standing in the kitchen, frowning at him. "What?! What did I do?"  
  
"The letters are over and done with. Don't you think that we should get started on the packing?" Hermione walked slowly over to the couch, picked up a pillow and hit Xan across the head with it. "Get a move on, lazy!" She laughed as he stuck his tongue out at her. He was such a child sometimes, but she wasn't complaining. At least he got to work...  
  
As Xan moved to start placing books into the boxes he had brought with him, Hermione slinked over to the table. She picked up one forgotten letter and slipped it into her pocket. She didn't want to read that one aloud and she definitely wanted to be alone when she read it. It probably had something about what happened with Ron and Harry in it and some things were just too personal to share.  
  
*~*  
  
After hours spent simply packing books, Xan's back ached. He wanted to move on to something else. The bookshelves must have been charmed or something, because the books seemed endless. He rubbed at the small of his back as he walked into the bedroom. "Honey, I'll start packing up the stuff you keep in the extra closet now."  
  
Hermione didn't look up, but rather nodded her head in acknowledgment. She was busy looking through her regular closet. She had so many shoes she didn't know what to do with them. She was wondering if the new house had enough room for all her and Xan's stuff when she heard him call her name softly.  
  
"Hermione," He called as he pulled on something heavy, "come help me with this trunk. I think it's stuck or something." He looked up just in time to see the first teardrop fall from her eyes.  
  
"No, it's not stuck. It is probably impossibly heavy though. It contains all my mementos from school. That trunk holds the majority of my childhood in it." With those words, Hermione fled the room, tears streaming down her face.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
A/N: Alright, for those of you who ARE actually reading this story, I'm sorry it took so long to update. To those few people who reviewed, thanks, to the rest of you... YOU SUCK... no I'm kidding. Thanks to my beta reader, this story is more for her than anyone else since she is the ultimate Ron/Hermione lover. Read and Review please... otherwise I'll convince monkeys that your behinds taste like bananas and sic them on you like in my beta reader's story. Go read that too, it rocks. Name... N.C. PsyChick... story... My Version of Love Potion 976 J... alright... that's all I guess. Nope, two more things... Jimmy's mom has got it going on & REVIEW... peace. 


	4. Heartbreak Time

Faded Pictures  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"But I still remember  
  
how it felt when our love was gone...  
  
In a tattered picture book,  
  
was a photograph she took years ago.  
  
Secret memories in her mind...  
  
How could love be so unkind?  
  
Heartbreak time..." – Case & Joe "Faded Pictures"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Xan hesitated in utter shock before hurrying after his bawling fiancée. He found her standing in front of the fireplace, watching the flames flicker enticingly. The firelight gleamed golden on her face, catching each tear as it rolled down her cheek. He walked quietly behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face into her thick brown hair.  
  
"You are going to have to face your past sooner or later, 'Mione, Baby. You might as well get this over with now, before the wedding. I'm here with you, and everything is okay." Xan murmured softly against Hermione's hair. "Would you like to go look in the trunk, cause I certainly would like to know what my fiancée was like as a child."  
  
Hermione nodded, silent tears streaming down her face. She knew it was time to confront her past, and Xan deserved to know everything that happened... well, maybe not everything. She still didn't think she could talk about what happened just before graduation... the last time she had talked to Ron. Turning in Xan's arms, she lifted her face to look into his deep brown eyes. "C'mon, Sweetie, let's share my past."  
  
Xan followed silently as Hermione led him back into the room and over to the chest. Sitting on the bed, he heaved a heavy sigh. Somehow he just knew this was going to be a long night full of tears. He just hoped there was some laughter in it too, as he watched her bend over the trunk and utter a quiet "Alohamora."  
  
The trunk popped open with a soft click and Hermione reached inside to pull out the top item. It was her old school robes, just as clean and fresh as she had left them so many years ago. She smelled her perfume on them as she placed them to the side, the perfume that Ron had given her that one Christmas... She wiped away a tear as she reached for the books that had been lying underneath her robes, her school books.  
  
Hermione smiled lightly at her old school books, setting those aside as well. "I was a bit of a bookworm in school..." She began, turning to Xan. "What do you mean 'in school'?" He began snickering into his hand as she through a book at him. "Shut up you!" She scowled at him before turning back to the trunk. "Keep acting like that and I'll kick you out."  
  
The woman sat cross-legged in front of the trunk for several minutes, removing little trinkets and keepsakes. Each item had a story, and each story was told dutifully to Xan. He sat quietly as his fiancée's life unfolded before him, all her idiosyncrasies finally falling into good reason. He ooh-ed and aah-ed at appropriate moments, and laughed at all the hilarious memories she shared with him. Every so often, a tear would roll down her cheek during the revelation of some of the more bittersweet memories.  
  
Hermione reached into the trunk again and paused as she pulled out a worn, leather bound photo album. She rose slowly to her feet, walking hesitantly to the bed, and plopped down next to Xan. "This..." She said, voice shaking, "Is where all the real memories are."  
  
Xan watched as she opened the book to the first day, shocked to see the reflection of an extremely bushy-haired 11-year-old girl grinning up at him. She was waving fanatically from between a tall, gangly, redheaded boy, and another boy who he recognized instantly as Harry Potter (complete with the wild black hair and the lightening scar). "Whoa, Sweetie, you didn't tell me that your friend Harry was THE Harry Potter. You really do have connections."  
  
Hermione laughed as her amazed fiancé ran his finger over the picture of Harry. "It wasn't that important to me. Harry had indeed been the "Boy- Who-Lived" to me at first, but then I got to know him and he became the boy who lived to get Hermione into as much trouble as possible. I love him very dearly... He was my best friend in the world then, and he still is now." She smiled sweetly at the picture. "We were inseparable, Harry, Ron, and I were. We had the most fabulous adventures and got into all sorts of dangerous situations, starting with our first year of school."  
  
The pictures throughout the next couple of pages all showed happy, youthful faces of Hermione's schoolmates. She pointed out to Xan all the people who would be attending the wedding. "You'll have to wait till later to see pictures of Draco and Pansy. We weren't especially fond of each other until much later." He laughed at the stories of their rivalry with the Slytherins and marveled at how it all seemed to become null and void during their last two years at Hogwarts.  
  
"That is one sexy man..." Hermione pointed at a picture taken from Harry's collection of pictures. "Sirius Black, mmhmmm..." She trailed of as she saw the look of horror cross Xan's face. "You, Hermione Granger, consider a convicted murderer sexy?! How did you get that picture of him?!" She burst into a fit of laughter as she realized that not everyone knew that Sirius Black was innocent. So, she retold the story of their third year to him, watching as his expressions changed from horror, to shock, to amusement...  
  
"Quite and interesting story you have there, 'Mione." Xan told her as she finished telling the story. "So, is he coming to the wedding? I think I'd rather like to meet him." He wished he hadn't said it as he saw the tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"Sirius is no longer with us." Hermione glanced at her hands before looking into Xan's soulful eyes. "He died two years later, trying to save Harry from a bunch of Death Eaters and Voldemort." She shuddered slightly as she said the name of the THING that caused so many deaths.  
  
Xan wrapped both his arms around the beautiful young woman sitting next to him on the bed. She had been through so much that he never knew about. "You certainly were put through a lot of awfully dangerous situations." He squeezed her tightly in his arms, kissing her softly on her lips. "I'm just glad you've made it through. One thing, though... Where you there when... well, y'know..."  
  
Xan watched as Hermione's eyes glazed over. She was apparently falling into some memories, falling out of the present reality in the process. "I was there." She blinked unseeingly as she spoke in a hazy voice. "I saw everything. I saw some of my closest friends and acquaintances go down, never to get up again. I saw the blood and the tears, the anger and the sadness, but more importantly I saw the love... In that moment, when Harry stood over top of that piece of shit, I saw the love that Harry had for everyone, the entire magical world."  
  
Xan wiped a stray tear from Hermione's cheek, wondering if she was even aware that he was still there. "Hatred backed by love is quite possibly the most powerful emotion there is." She spoke again in a shaky voice, frozen in her memories. Her eyes started to close and Xan reached out to shake her slightly, afraid of what would happen if she drifted into unconsciousness.  
  
Hermione came back with a jolt, eyes wide and full of tears. She had just remembered the ensuing scene on that battleground... finding Ron near death and holding him tight in her arms as she whispered reassurances in his ear. Then she remembered what he said to her before lapsing into a coma...  
  
Xan tightened his arms around Hermione as her body was suddenly wracked with cries of grief, sorrow, and emotional scars. "I know that must have been difficult, 'Mione." He rubbed his hands up and down her heaving back, wishing he could make the pain go away forever.  
  
"You don't understand, Xan. You'll never understand..." Hermione choked on her words, emotion filling her to the point where she thought she'd explode. Ron... She wished she could go back and stop him from ever saying those words to her. "Such an idiot..." She sobbed into Xan's chest.  
  
Xan didn't question who the idiot was that Hermione spoke of, thinking she was obviously remembering someone else. He was right, of course, but he was still just as lost as ever. He waited for an hour, expecting the sobs to dissipate. He looked at the clock on her bedside table. The large red numbers blazed '2:00' and he decided that they'd had enough reminiscing for one night.  
  
Trying not to disturb Hermione too much, Xan stretched their bodies across the bed, still holding her tightly to his chest. He kissed her head softly as he whispered soft words of comfort in her ear. His eyes started to close when she finally spoke again. "I love you so much, Xan. Thank you..." He felt her kiss his cheek softly and felt her breath on his ear as she mumbled a faint, "Good night."  
  
*~*  
  
"Hermione WHAT?!?!?!" Ron sprang from his seat on the couch, turning to look into his best friend's eyes. He hoped that Harry was joking, though that didn't seem the type of thing he'd joke about. His heart felt like it was about to shatter into a million pieces. He rubbed angrily at his traitorous blue eyes, feeling them start to well up with tears.  
  
"She's getting married, Ron." Harry stated calmly for what seemed like the fiftieth time. He looked at the furious redhead that stood towering over him in a confusing onslaught of emotions. "She wrote to us the other day, inviting us to the wedding, and asking if I'd invite you for her. It'd mean a lot to her if you came too."  
  
Ron looked as though he'd just been backhanded by Lucius Malfoy himself. "Why couldn't she ask me herself?" He gaped at Harry in saddened disbelief, hoping against hope that Hermione had forgiven him at least a little. "You mean to tell me that she couldn't bring herself to tell me personally?" He sat shakily back on the couch, suddenly drained of all energy.  
  
Harry looked pitifully at Ron, nodding slowly. "Hermione is still hurting. She hasn't entirely recovered from the pain you apparently caused her. That doesn't change the fact that you were a major part of her life and she wants you to be there when she gets married. Can't you see she cares about you, Ron?" He reached out a hand to pat the young man on his back. "Think of it this way... How would you feel if she hadn't invited you at all?"  
  
Ron's head shot up as he glared at Harry. "Harry, just the fact that she is getting married at all is bad enough. Don't make things worse with what ifs. Merlin knows I've gone through enough of those for one lifetime." He sighed heavily, shoulders sagging, and buried his face in his hands. "I've looked for her for five years now, Harry. I've sent her countless owls of apology and not one was returned. I doubt she's even read any of them. She probably just tossed them away like she tossed our relationship away."  
  
Harry reached out to the man once again, smacking him soundly in the back of the head. "Look here, Ronald Weasley! For once in your life, think of Hermione. She loved you Ron, possibly even still loves you, and if you hadn't had your head shoved so far up your own arse, you might've had a chance at something truly wonderful with her. Now suck up all your self- pity and pack, cause we're leaving in like three days to go to the wedding." He stood up, walking to the door. Just before leaving he turned, looking back at the redhead still seated on the couch. "Think of Hermione."  
  
Ron turned to see Harry's back disappearing and the door closing behind him. Think of Hermione, what in bloody hell was that supposed to mean? He always thought of Hermione. Every one of his waking thoughts was of her and what he'd lost... His eyes widened as he suddenly realized that he hadn't truly been thinking of her. Sure, he'd thought about her, but that isn't quite the same thing. He had never considered her side of the whole thing, didn't even fully understand what had gone wrong. All he knew was that his heart had broken when she left. He had never even paused to think of how she'd felt in order to make her leave.  
  
Ron thought back to the last few times he'd spent with Hermione, searching for what would make her run off like she had. They'd been fighting, he knew that much. It had something to do with Parvati Patil. He knew that as well. He had thought they'd come to an agreement about the whole thing, though. There were two occasions they'd fought about her, once before the battle and once afterward...  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Ron sat quietly on the couch next to Parvati, why she'd asked him to help her study was beyond him. He stared into the fire burning in the common room fireplace, wishing Hermione was with him instead. Feeling a light touch on his arm, he turned to face Parvati and found himself looking into her dark brown eyes... eyes nowhere near as beautiful as Hermione's.  
  
Parvati leaned in close to Ron, her eyes dark and sensuous. She licked her lips as she moved closer, feeling the heat from his body. She saw recognition mixed with alarm flicker in his blue eyes as he backed partially away from her, but she'd waited too long for this opportunity. Closing the space between them, she placed her lips sweetly over his, pressing her body firmly against him. She felt his resistance and kissed him more fervently, hoping that her enthusiasm would spark a response. She'd liked Ron for a while now and had been nearly heartbroken to see him and Granger get together.  
  
Parvati sighed, breaking the kiss when she realized she'd get no response from him. He was too in love with Granger to even look at another girl like that. She looked at her hands as she waited for Ron to say something, but he never did. Glancing up, she saw that he wasn't even paying her any attention at all. He was looking dazedly over her shoulder at something. Curious to know what was so interesting, she turned seeing instantly what it was.  
  
Hermione stood shakily on the bottom step of the stairs leading to the 7th year girls' dormitory. Her eyes lacked the certain glow that was normally present and she looked as though her heart had just torn in two pieces. A tear rolled from her eye as she turned, running back up the stairs from which she came.  
  
"Hermione," Ron yelled, jumping from the couch and chasing her up the stairs only to have them turn into a slide, sending him hurtling back to the bottom.  
  
*~*  
  
It wasn't until a few days later that Ron got to talk to Hermione. She had avoided him quite successfully with the help of Ginny. Ron knew the only reason he finally got to talk to her was because she knew it was inevitable that they had to sort things out.  
  
"Why, Ron?" Hermione bit her lip anxiously. She didn't want to break up with Ron. She loved him and she couldn't imagine her life without him, breaking up with him would damn near kill her. She looked into his blue eyes that were swimming in unshed tears. Damn him... he can't cry...  
  
"I swear I didn't do anything." Ron's voice trembled as he answered. He reached out to hold Hermione's hands in his. "Look at me, 'Mione. Do I look like I would risk being with you for her?" He hoped that she saw how sincere he was. He truly did love this girl... this once bushy-haired know- it-all. He couldn't even stand to be around her at first, but she had somehow managed to grab hold of his heart and he knew she wouldn't let go. "She kissed me. It meant nothing to me, I swear."  
  
"Ron," Hermione began shakily, "I want to believe you, to trust you, but I've been seriously hurt by this." Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued to explain her feelings to him. "Hearing and even believing that it wasn't your fault won't erase the image of that kiss from my head." She shook her head sadly and felt his arms creep around her waist.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, it doesn't matter if it didn't seem wrong on my part, I'm sorry for everything. It won't ever happen again. I should've known better than to study with her alone. I should've known what was going on... I should've..." Ron paused as Hermione lifted her face to his, kissing him soundly.  
  
"I can see that you're sorry, and I realize that it probably wasn't entirely your fault... And you're damn straight it won't happen again." Hermione chuckled bitterly. "But, don't hurt me again, Ron. If you do, there won't be any more chances. Oh, and let Parvati down easy, but make sure she knows she has no chance."  
  
Ron nodded happily. He definitely wouldn't hurt her again because he never wanted to see her that unhappy. He hugged her tightly and showered kisses all over her face. "I love you, Hermione."  
  
*~* A few days after the battle *~*  
  
"Ron, I'm so glad you're okay!" Parvati flew into the hospital wing, flowers in her hand. "I just heard that you woke up, so I had to come see you." She handed the bouquet of flowers over and sat down next to the bed, ignoring the pained and confused expression that marred his face.  
  
"Parvati, I..." Ron didn't know what to say. He had tried to convince the girl that he was totally off limits and wasn't the slightest bit interested, but she seemed to be even denser than he was. "I thought I told you that..."  
  
Parvati cut him of with a strangled sort of laugh. "Oh, Ron, I know what you said. I was worried about you though. Nobody would tell me how you were and I was about to drive Lavender crazy when she finally broke down and told me that you woke up this morning." She played with her long, single braid nervously and looked past Ron at the wall. "Besides, just because you say that now, doesn't mean I can't hope that someday you'll change your mind."  
  
Ron scowled at her, muttering about being seriously thick-skulled. "Look, Parvati..."  
  
Ron couldn't get another word out, however, because Parvati had her mouth on his once again. Ron jumped, pushing her back rather roughly as he heard the crash of glass. "No, this isn't happening..." He couldn't believe it had happened again. Hermione stood in the doorway over a tray strewn with the remnants of what would have been tea.  
  
"Patil... Out NOW!!!" Ron shouted at Parvati. He was livid. If that girl had messed things up for him and Hermione again he would... well, he didn't quite know what he'd do. She scurried quickly from the room, not believing that Ron had been so incredibly rough with her.  
  
"Herm..." Ron began quickly.  
  
"No, Ron."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I said NO. I don't want to hear it. I thought I told you to tell her to get lost."  
  
Tears... She's crying... He made her cry again. That meant pain... He'd hurt her again... No more chances. Ron's head ached and he felt tears well up in his own eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry too."  
  
"It's not how it looked, y'know. I did tell her... more than once." Ron bit his lip.  
  
"I'm sure you did."  
  
Ron blinked. The tears were gone from her eyes. She looked... indifferent. He had to be seeing things wrong. Why did she seem so calm all of a sudden?  
  
"Are you okay? What's going on?"  
  
"..." Silence... that's never good...  
  
"Herm.... talk to me."  
  
"..." More silence... What the hell is going on?! Ron was confused and angry all of a sudden.  
  
"Answer me, damn it!"  
  
Ron turned bright red with anger as Hermione turned to leave.  
  
"I know you are NOT bloody walking away from me!"  
  
He watched as she stepped into the hallway, pausing for a second.  
  
"Fine! Go! I don't care... it wouldn't work out anyway! Sheesh, it's not like we're gonna get married or something!"  
  
Ron knew he had made a big mistake as soon as the words left his mouth. He saw Hermione's shoulders slump and her feet stumble as she turned on heel and ran. He heard a 'tsk' from another doorway and sneered at Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Oh, what do YOU want?!" Ron yelled at the nurse. He was too upset to care what the consequences of that would be. He had just ruined everything and he knew it... and all over Patil and his hot Weasley temper.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"Oh fuck!!!" Ron banged his head against the wall with a loud thud. He finally realized why she had run away. "She DID want to get married... bloody fucking hell!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
(A/N): This looks like a good place to end the chapter, eh? What? You don't think so?! Well then screw you guys, cuz it's my story anyway... So there... ^_^ and look at that... now my beta reader (the one and only N.C. PsyChick) has me doing that little face thing... well, whatever. Just go review or something... yeah, review. 


	5. Faded Pictures

**_Faded Pictures  
  
Chapter 4_**  
  
**"Faded pictures in a broken glass,  
  
like a mirror revealing what the woman is feeling.  
  
Was it someone from a distant past?  
  
'Cause it's breaking my heart  
  
to watch her stare into the glass...  
  
As she turned through the pages,  
  
the tears rolled down her face.  
  
I could see her reminiscing,  
  
why her life had to be this way...  
  
And she stopped as she came to a page where her diary ends  
  
to smell the scent of an old rose  
  
from her lover I suppose..." – Case & Joe "Faded Pictures"**

* * *

Hermione woke to the blissful smell of freshly brewed coffee, and yawning, she rose from the bed. She pulled on her bathrobe and slipped on her slippers as she left the bedroom. She paused and wondered when she'd changed into her nightie, realizing that Xan had probably done it for her. Thinking about the strong, handsome, wonderful man that awaited her in the kitchen brought a broad smile to her face as she strolled down the hallway.  
  
"Good morning, sexy." Hermione whispered as she wrapped her arms around Xan's waist. He had been standing at the stove, checking the bacon whose smell was now deliciously wafting through the apartment, but turned in her arms to place a kiss on her upturned face.  
  
"It most certainly is a good morning, gorgeous." Xan kissed his fiancée softly on the nose. "Why? Because you have the day off and we can spend the entire day together." He nudged her softly away from him, turning back to the bacon. "For now, however, you should go get dressed while I finish making breakfast."  
  
Hermione chuckled as she made her way back down the hallway to the bathroom to shower. How lucky could a woman get? She had the perfect man waiting in her kitchen for her cooking breakfast, ready to cater to her every whim. She relished the feeling of the water cascading over her shoulders as she took a relaxing shower.  
  
Tying her smooth brown hair into a bun, Hermione sifted through her drawers in search of a suitable outfit for the day. She finally settled on a soft cream sweater and a pair of comfortable jeans. Her chocolate eyes sparkled at her in the mirror as she checked her reflection one last time.  
  
Eyes drifting over the mirror, Hermione spotted her clothes from the day before near the end of the bed. She stooped over, picking them up to put them in with the dirty clothes when a letter fell out of her pocket. It was Draco's letter. She remembered putting it there the night before so that she could open it alone. Well, she was alone, so there was no putting it off any longer.  
  
_ "Dear 'Mione,  
  
It is absolutely fabulous news. Harry and I are definitely  
looking forward to the ceremony. We also look forward to  
spending loads of time with one of our favorite people. We have  
missed you more than you can imagine. I especially miss our  
talks. Pansy and Ginny are wonderful female companions, but my  
talks with you were always different.  
  
Harry was a bit stunned by the news at first. He only wants  
what will make you happy, though, so you won't get any trouble  
out of him. About Ron, I don't know what will happen. I just  
sent Harry to tell him a few minutes ago. No matter what, Harry  
and I are coming. We are getting the instructions for arrival  
from Ginny and should get there in three days. I'll send word  
tomorrow of Ron's reaction.  
  
Love always,  
  
Draco (and Harry)"  
_  
Hermione sighed and tossed the letter in the trashcan, both relieved and disappointed. She had hoped to find out whether Ron was coming or not, but feared what the verdict would be. Love was not something someone got over quickly. Knowing that, she easily admitted that she still loved Ron after all those years. However, she had to move on. Ron said himself that they weren't going to marry. Besides, she loved Xan too, and _he_ wanted to get married.  
  
Thinking about Xan, Hermione pasted a new smile on her face and returned to the kitchen where breakfast was served. After sitting silently for a few minutes, chewing her food absentmindedly, she decided that a conversation needed to be started. "I think I'll finish cleaning out that old trunk today."  
  
Xan looked up from his food startled. His dark eyes traveled over her face, studying her for a moment. "If you're up to it, so am I." He smiled supportively at her and reached across the table to take her hand. "I'd love to find out the rest of your story. I had no idea there was so much that I didn't know about you."  
  
Hermione ducked her head as she thought of the last secret buried away in the trunk... Ron. Most of the mementos had been properly removed, leaving only a few old diaries, some picture frames, and other random junk in the bottom of the trunk. The diaries were a can of worms she dreaded opening, however. She wasn't sure Xan would understand her relationship with Ron. Hell, _she_ didn't understand her relationship with Ron.  
  
"Well, when breakfast is over, I suppose we should get that out of the way. Everything else is a piece of cake." Hermione smiled at Xan who had returned his gaze to his plate.  
  
"Of course, Sweetheart. Whatever order you think is best. I'm only here to help." Xan smiled, his eyes glittering warmly. His only worry was that Hermione would have another breakdown and be unable to finish packing. Not wanting to discuss that, however, he decided to change the subject. "So what would you like to do when your guests arrive?"  
  
"Well," Hermione's eyes glinted with excitement as she spoke, "Ginny will be the first to arrive. She'll get here tomorrow and we'll probably have a little excursion just the two of us. Sorry, Sweetheart. The next day, however, everyone else will be getting here and I think we should all go out somewhere fun. I'd really like to catch up with all of them." She tapped her fingers slowly on the table as she thought about all the things she must have missed in her friends' lives.  
  
"You finished eating?" Hermione's thoughts were thoroughly interrupted as Xan stood to clear the table. She nodded silently and watched in wonder at her delightful fiancé. He was so perfect. Not only did he cook for her, he cleaned up too. She wondered how long that would last after they moved into their new house.  
  
A few minutes later, Xan and Hermione were once again seated in her room, looking through the old trunk. She yanked out a few things, throwing them haphazardly onto the bed beside Xan before reaching in to take out a picture of her and Ron, taken after a ball during sixth year.  
  
16-year-old Hermione waved happily from her place beside the tall red-head before wrapping him in a tight hug. Ron, in turn, kissed the top of Hermione's head before winking up from the picture. A single crack ran lengthwise down the frame from where Hermione had thrown it against the wall in the dormitory before packing it away in the bottom of the trunk.  
  
Xan watched patiently as tears filled Hermione's eyes and ran down over her cheeks. He settled onto the floor behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her back against his chest. "Let me see it." He reached out, taking the picture in one hand as he stroked her head with the other. "That's Ron, right? Was he you boyfriend during school?"  
  
Hermione nodded and laid her head back, looking at the picture with Xan. "Yes, he was my boyfriend. I loved him a lot. In some ways, I still love him. He was more than a boyfriend to me. He was also my best friend. Like I said, we had a falling out seventh year. It was right before graduation. I haven't even spoken to him since that day."  
  
"That bad, huh?" Xan put the picture down on the floor next to them and rubbed Hermione's arms. "Have you forgiven him for whatever he did?"  
  
Hermione's laugh sounded odd in the air. "What makes you think he was the one who did something wrong?" She closed her eyes, fighting back memories.  
  
"Well," Xan began carefully, "You were the one who ran away."  
  
Hermione bit her lip, opened her eyes and leaned back over the trunk. "You're right, Xan. I did run." She lifted out the final items from the bottom and showed them to the man sitting behind her. "These are my diaries. There is one for each year." She took the one from the bottom and threw the rest to the side.  
  
"Do you want to know why I ran? It was because of this." Hermione flipped to the last page of the diary. Lifting an enchanted rose from between the pages she breathed deeply, inhaling the scent.  
  
"A rose... a rose is why you left?" Xan sounded disbelieving as he watched his fiancée smell the beautiful flower.  
  
"No, not the rose... this..."  
  
**FLASHBACK  
**  
"Ron!" Hermione stumbled across the battlefield as she saw her boyfriend lying still in a puddle of his own blood. She fell to the ground beside him and cradled his head in her lap. She sent up sparks to call for help. Now that Voldemort was defeated, healers were making their way around. Tears flooded down her cheeks as she leaned over to whisper in his ear. "It's over, Ron. It's all over. Harry's done it, he has..." She stopped her rambling as she heard a choked whisper coming from her fallen friend.  
  
"I love you." Ron choked on the words as they spilled from his lips. He reached up slowly to trace Hermione's lips with his fingers. "Promise me something. Promise me, Hermione." Tears ran down his cheeks as he struggled to stay awake.  
  
"What is it, Ron? What do you want me to promise?" Hermione was prepared to promise the moon if it was what Ron wanted. She only wanted him to stay alive. Wiping the tears from his pale cheeks, she was ready for anything he asked.  
  
"I want you to promise... that you'll never leave me." Ron's eyes started to close as Hermione's tears hit his face. "Marry me, Hermione. Stay with me forever and be my wife. We'll have kids, and a house, and..." He trailed off as he started to choke again.  
  
"Ron..." Hermione started to speak, but was cut off.  
  
"Promise me, Hermione."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good. Now, go to my room and I want you to hurry. In the bottom right corner of my trunk is a little box." Ron started choking and spat up a little blood. Hermione cringed and tried to keep him from talking. She sent up more sparks and noticed Harry and Draco running towards them with a healer. "Get the box, Hermione." Ron closed his eyes and coughed once more before going unconscious.  
  
"I love you, Ron." Hermione whispered as she leaned over to kiss her boyfriend. "Just stay alive and I promise I'll do it."  
  
**Later**  
  
Hermione was relieved that Ron was alive, but he was still in a coma in the care of Madame Pomfrey. Knowing that he was okay for the time being, she crept away from his bedside for the first time since his arrival two days before. She made her way to his room and opened his trunk. Shuddering at the mess, she dug to the bottom right corner for the little box. Finding it, she pulled it out and hugged it to her chest. She then opened it, and looking inside, she gasped.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Ron grumbled to himself as he pulled out his traveling bags. He tossed them on the bed and turned to scowl at Harry and Draco who were leaning against the wall watching him pack. "You know, if you're going to be here, you could help."  
  
"I'll help, Ron, but I don't think Draco's going to lift a finger." Harry smiled and walked over to help his best friend pack.  
  
"You're damn right about that. He didn't help me pack, so I'm not going to help him." Draco smirked and folded his arms.  
  
"So why did you even come?" Ron shot, throwing clothes into the suitcase. Draco frowned and eyed the clothes being shoved inside.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Draco raised one eyebrow and cocked his head to one side. "I came to supervise." Harry instantly broke down in laughter and Ron scowled. "You call _that_ packing?!" Draco exclaimed as he saw Ron toss in another pair of pants, unfolded. "Move... now. Go make yourself useful. Go unpack your stuff from Hogwarts. It's been five years and you haven't even made a dent in that trunk."  
  
Ron waved his arm toward the suitcase, shaking his head. "Be my guest. I asked you to help in the first place." He scowled and pulled his trunk out from the closet. "And how did you know I hadn't unpacked my trunk yet?"  
  
"It was actually just a lucky guess, Weasel. But, since it is actually true... you might as well unpack it. Stuff is probably growing in there or something." Draco wrinkled his nose and pointed to the far corner of the room. "Do it over there and don't get in my way."  
  
As Draco began re-packing Ron's suitcase with a little help from Harry, Ron sat down in front of his trunk. He had been avoiding that trunk since he found out Hermione left. There were too many memories in that thing and he didn't want to face them. They were especially hard to face now that he figured out why she left.  
  
Ron thought she should've known better than take him seriously when he was angry. He didn't think she had reason to run off. It wasn't as though he had actually proposed. At least, he couldn't remember ever proposing. He had planned on doing so the night before graduation. He had his grandmother's wedding ring and everything. It was in a little ring box in the bottom right corner of his trunk.  
  
Pausing, Ron thought about the look on his mother's face when he had asked for the ring...  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Mum, you know that ring you're saving for when I want to get married?" Ron wrung his hands nervously as he watched his mother look up from her book.  
  
"Yes," Molly Weasley began slowly, not sure where the conversation was headed, "it was my mother's wedding ring. I'd like for you to give it to your future wife when the time has come." She eyed her son suspiciously as he fidgeted in front of her. "Is there some reason why you're asking about it? You never seemed interested before."  
  
Ron bit his lip. He knew the day would come when he'd have to tell his mum he wanted to get married. He just never thought it would come so soon. Gulping audibly, he tried to think of something to say. "Well," he began awkwardly, "you know that Hermione and I are dating."  
  
"And..." Mrs. Weasley raised one eyebrow at her son and crossed her arms. She half expected Ron to announce that Hermione was pregnant and that they were going to get married because of it. The only thing stopping her from chewing his head off about the consequences of premarital sex was the fact that she knew Hermione well enough to expect better.  
  
"And I love her very much... AndIwanttogetmarriedtoher..." Ron mumbled the last part rapidly and was sure his mum didn't catch it. Much to his disappointment, he was right.  
  
"What did I tell you about mumbling, dear? Speak up. I didn't catch that last part." Molly smiled at her son. She knew perfectly well what he had said and only wanted to hear it once more, clearly.  
  
"I want to get married to her, Mum. I want to propose, and so I need the ring." Ron blushed furiously as Mrs. Weasley sprang from her seat and wrapped her arms tightly around him.  
  
After a few moments, Molly pulled back to look into her son's bright blue eyes. "That is a very serious decision, baby. Are you sure?"  
  
"I've never been more certain of anything in my life. I love Hermione so much that it hurts. Sometimes I think my heart will burst open." Ron smiled as tears filled his mother's eyes. "I can't imagine my life without her by my side." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "So, you approve then?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley smacked Ron lightly across the back of his head. "Of course I approve. Just don't mess this up..."  
  
**END FLASHBACK  
**  
Ron shook his head at the memory. "Don't mess it up... that's exactly what I did..." He muttered under his breath sadly as he bent over the trunk and began unpacking. As he pulled item after item out of the trunk, grumbling and muttering about stupid ferrets and bloody hard-headed girls the whole time, he finally reached the bottom of the trunk.  
  
"Where is it?!" Ron yelled. He overturned the trunk and searched through the remains of its contents.  
  
"Where is what? And stop yelling. We can hear you just fine. After all, we're only a few feet away." Draco turned to see Ron kneeling in a pile of junk in the corner, searching frantically for something. "I repeat, Weasley, what are you looking for?"  
  
"The ring... it's gone! I can't find the ring, damn it!"  
  
"What ring?!"  
  
"The ring I was going to propose to Hermione with!" Ron paused and his jaw dropped. "Hermione..." He couldn't believe it was possible. Dazedly, he looked up at Harry and Draco who both looked utterly confused. Hermione couldn't have it. He couldn't remember ever telling her about it.  
  
"You were going to propose to Hermione?" Draco finally spoke after sitting in shock for a few moments. "Why didn't you tell us? You twit... she's getting married now."  
  
"No shit, Sherlock." Ron muttered quietly. "She has made her choice. She's moved on."  
  
"Wait a minute here, Ron." Harry finally joined the conversation. "Do you still love Hermione?"  
  
"Of course I still love her, you stupid git! I've been trying to tell her that for five years, but she won't listen." Ron glared at Harry. "What do you think I've been doing? Sitting on my ass?" He looked at Draco, daring him to say something.  
  
"Well then, we've got a wedding to stop!" Harry was excited. He had been waiting for something to happen so that he could jump into some action. Walking over to Ron, he clapped the red head on the back. "We have to keep Hermione from marrying that guy."  
  
"Wait a minute, mate. If she's happy, I don't want to keep her from him. Her happiness is the most important thing... and as much as I hate to admit it, she probably really loves this guy. She probably doesn't give a shit about me anymore either, as a matter of fact." Ron looked at his hands and hung his head.  
  
"Oh quit your whining, Weasley. I'm glad you just said what you did about her happiness. Now I can help you. I've got a plan." Draco walked over and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. "So, Ron..." Harry smiled at Draco's use of the man's first name. "Are you willing to do anything you can to make sure Hermione is happy?"  
  
"Of course..." Ron smiled at Draco. He was really starting to like this bloke.  
  
"Good then, we need to get Ginny in on this if she'll help. First thing to do is to figure out what happened to the ring." Draco sent Harry to owl Ginny and had Ron continue looking for the ring. "I need to owl Hermione."

* * *

Hermione fingered the ring that she had taken out of the diary. Turning it over and over in her hand, she finished telling Xan her story. "So, he proposed and you ran? But, didn't you promise..."  
  
"Yes, I promised. I was scared, Xan. I was just a girl and my boyfriend had proposed on what I was almost sure was his deathbed. When I was certain he'd live, I was more than happy to carry out my promise. Then he up and took back his proposal and made it seem like I was psycho for ever thinking he'd want to marry me for real. I guess he had thought it was his deathbed, too." Hermione sighed and looked at the ring glinting with the sunlight streaming through her bedroom window. "It's over now, though. I'm marrying you."  
  
Xan squeezed Hermione's hand shut over the ring and kissed it. "Are you sure you want to get married, Hermione? I think you may have some unresolved issues to discuss with Ron."  
  
"No! I'm sure I want to get married. Everything is resolved." Hermione got to her knees and turned to look into Xan's eyes. "I want to marry you. I love you."  
  
Xan sighed as he looked into his fiancée's warm brown eyes. "I know you love me, sweetheart." He kissed her softly and cupped her cheek with one hand as he used his other to stroke her hair. "But you love him too..."  
  
Xan slowly got to his feet and pulled Hermione up as well. "If you are sure about this, then we'll go ahead as planned. But, if you need time to think about things, that is okay too." He placed his hands on her shoulders comfortingly as he went on. "I love you very much, and I'll wait for you as long as you want."  
  
Hermione kissed Xan with everything that was in her. Moving her lips across his feverishly, she wondered how she'd come across a man as great as the one she stood there with. Breaking the kiss reluctantly, she pulled back and brushed a strand of dark hair from his eyes. "Thank you, Xan. You have no idea how much that means to me, but I'm sure. The wedding is still on."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Does everyone understand why Hermione left now? Well, if you don't, I guess you'll have to wait and see what happens when she meets up with Ron again. And for all you ladies out there, isn't Xan just the most understanding, sexy, kind... Umm, where was I going with that? Oh, right... isn't Xan perfect? Well, thanks to my beta-reader/roomie, **N.C. PsyChick** (the Most Wikkidest lol), and my little sister for getting me back on track with this story. Without their encouragement, this chapter would _not_ be finished right now. Maybe if more people were reading and or reviewing I would be more motivated _HINT... HINT_ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter... REVIEW... and I will try my hardest... REVIEW... to get the next chapter out soon... REVIEW!!! PEACE!

**P.S. REVIEW ALREADY!!!**


	6. Lost Inside the Past

**_Faded Pictures  
_  
Chapter 5: _Lost Inside the Past_  
**  
_"Dear Hermione,  
  
I will be arriving today at around 11:00 am. I trust that the  
hotel reservations are in order. You can meet me at the hotel  
at that time. I would have never thought there'd be a wizarding  
hotel right there in the middle of Salem. It is honestly  
amazing.  
  
I have enclosed a letter from Draco. I think it's describing  
the details of their arrival or something. Anyway, I can't wait  
to see you, and Xan's best man had better be HOT.  
  
Love, Ginny"  
_  
Hermione sighed as she set Ginny's letter down. She then picked up the second letter, the one from Draco. Xan had left the evening before to close some of his own affairs, so there was no need to hide this one. She sat alone on her couch, one of the last things not sent to the new house.  
  
Only her clothes and a few pieces of furniture remained left in the apartment and those were going to be sent to the new house that very day. Hermione was going to be staying at the Potter Paradise Hotel along with all the visiting guests. Chuckling, she thought of the reaction Harry was going to have to the name of the hotel.  
  
_"Dear Hermione,  
  
How are you, Sweetie? Are you holding up okay over there?  
Never fear, Draco is on his way to deliver you from your lonely  
existence. Harry and I will be arriving at the hotel tomorrow  
at 10 am. He still doesn't know the name of the hotel. I think  
I'll let him find out when we get there. I can't wait to see  
the look of horror on his face, can you?  
  
Harry has assured me that Ron is coming with us. We even went  
over to 'help' him pack. I ended up packing for him, of course.  
The tedious chore of unpacking his Hogwarts trunk was his  
assignment. Can you believe he hadn't unpacked it yet?  
  
It is actually quite strange, because there was something at the  
bottom of his trunk that appeared to be missing. He had no clue  
what happened to it and he is really freaking out. I almost  
feel sorry for the Weasel. It was apparently quite valuable...  
a family heirloom or something. Don't worry; I gave him a  
thorough lecture about losing priceless things that mean a lot  
to us.  
  
Well, we three will be arriving at 10 am tomorrow, like I  
previously stated. I can't wait to spend time with you. I have  
missed you so very much. Seeing you once a year is not nearly  
enough time, especially when we have to hide it from Ron. That  
man is infuriatingly hard to get rid of. I don't know how you  
managed to keep him away from you. I have to go help Ron look  
for that missing thing now. Harry keeps eyeing me suspiciously  
and asking what I'm writing, so I'm taking that as a cue to  
finish up. We love you, honey.  
  
Love, Draco (and Harry... and the Weasel)"_  
  
Hermione sighed and looked at the clock. It was 10:00 in the morning and Ginny wouldn't be arriving until 11. That meant she had a half an hour to herself before she'd have to leave for the hotel. Biting her lip, Hermione thought about what Draco had said about Ron losing something. She was almost positive that he was talking about the ring, but only fools are positive. If it was the ring that Draco spoke of, that would mean Ron didn't remember giving it to her. That meant, in turn, that he didn't remember proposing and that what he said to her later was probably just out of momentary anger.  
  
"SHIT!" Hermione yelled. All these years later, and she had simply misconstrued the situation. Her mother had told her that she should talk to Ron, but her pride had been too damaged for that. "Damn it all to hell!" Cursing foully for the next half hour, she thought about all the difference talking to Ron would have made. _Now it's too late_, She thought bitterly,_ isn't it? Xan said he'd give me time to resolve things with Ron. What if I change my mind about marrying him? That wouldn't make him too happy. I don't know what to do!  
_  
Grabbing her keys, Hermione stormed out of the apartment to meet Ginny. _Maybe Ginny will know what to do. I have the whole day with her until we have to meet Xan for dinner, I can talk to her._ Her mood lightening considerably, she drove into the heart of Salem to the old abandoned warehouse.  
  
Parking in front of the old decrepit building, Hermione muttered quietly under her breath about having to hide from Muggles. Sitting on a bench nearby, she waited until she saw a young red-haired woman pull up in a taxi. She jumped from her seat and threw her arms around her old friend, squealing in delight. "Ginny! You have no idea how much I've missed you!"  
  
Ginny tightened her arms around Hermione, laughing merrily. "Oh, I think I have an idea. Sheesh, you're like a sister to me and I only get to see you once a year. Even then, we don't get to be alone to talk because everyone is always crowded around you. Mum misses you terribly, y'know." She pulled away from the hug slightly to wipe away the tears running down Hermione's face.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, I've ruined everything!" Hermione sobbed, finally breaking down. "I shouldn't have left you all. I was so stupid... and Ron..." Her chest heaving, she shook her head. "What did I do to poor Ron?"  
  
Ginny's eyes went wide as she listened to her friend's ranting. She quickly paid the bewildered taxi driver and led her friend, luggage in tow, back to the bench. "Hermione, what's wrong? Did something happen with Xan? You aren't making any sense."  
  
Sniffling quietly, Hermione looked up. Her beautiful brown eyes were bloodshot and her nose was red from crying. "Everything is fine with Xan. He is absolutely perfect. It's just that Draco said in his letter that Ron can't find some valuable thing in his trunk from Hogwarts. Well, there wasn't anything valuable in there except for this." Reaching in her pocket, she withdrew a small black box.  
  
"'Mione, is that what I think it is?" Ginny reached out to touch the black box, but pulled her hand away at the last second. As Hermione nodded, she sighed and patted the woman's back gently. "You poor thing, now I know what's wrong. Let me guess, Ron actually did propose?" Another nod from her friend encouraged her to go on. "Then something happened and Ron said something stupid that broke off the engagement that he didn't even remember?"  
  
Hermione burst into tears, nodding her head frantically. "And instead of talking to him, like my mum said, I ran away. I'm so stupid, Gin. Xan said that we could postpone the wedding so that I could resolve some issues with Ron, but I'm afraid to do that. I don't even know if Ron still loves me and I don't want to hurt Xan. He has been nothing but wonderful and I don't deserve him." When Ginny opened her arms, she fell into them, sobbing into her shoulder. "I need your advice. I need you to help me figure out what to do."  
  
"Well then, dry your eyes and we'll talk once we've checked into this fabulous hotel." Ginny gestured to the now magnificent building behind them, complete with marble stairs, large cherry wood doors and gold handles shaped like lightning bolts. "You know Harry is going to kill you when he finds out what hotel you got us." She smiled as her friend giggled.  
  
"I know." Hermione wiped her eyes and reached for one of Ginny's many bags. She then managed to crack a sly smile. "That's why I chose it." Ginny laughed heartily as Hermione led the way to check into the hotel.  
  
The hotel lobby was huge and done all in black and white marble with gold fixings everywhere. In the center was a huge white marble fountain with a statue of Harry standing triumphantly in the center. The statue was complete with Emerald eyes, Obsidian Glasses and a gold lightning bolt scar. Ginny giggled as she saw it and exclaimed that Harry was going to pass out when he saw it.  
  
"I think the staff is going to pass out when they see _him_." Hermione commented. She accepted the keys to the room and led the way to the rooms. Hers and Ginny's rooms were adjoining for easy wedding preparation. Across the hall were Pansy and Lavender's rooms and on an adjacent hallway were Xan, Draco and Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus' rooms. Hermione wasn't quite sure when the other guests' rooms were.  
  
Pushing the door open to Ginny's room, both women gasped. The room was magnificently decorated in Gryffindor colors. There was a large bed covered in a scarlet satin blanket with gold and scarlet pillows everywhere. The bed reminded Ginny and Hermione of their beds at Hogwarts except bigger and with better fixings. There was a plush couch and a huge fireplace. Ginny held her breath as she opened the door to the bathroom and let out a squeal. It was decorated like a Greek temple with Pillars against the wall, a long shallow bath that looked like a pool, a shower in the corner, and a beautiful sink of Artemis holding out a bowl.  
  
"This is magnificent... simply amazing!" Ginny squealed. "I'm surprised they don't have Harry holding out the bowl though."  
  
"Look at this!" Hermione called from back in the main room. "Look at the paintings!"  
  
As Ginny stepped back into the room, the color theme shifted to a deep forest green and silver. "Whoa, I wonder if it does that every time." She stepped back between the rooms until she realized that they changed to suit each of the four Hogwarts' houses. "That is so cool. Now, what am I supposed to be looking at?" Turning to see where Hermione was looking, she gasped.  
  
Ginny stood staring at an amazingly accurate portrait of herself. Portrait Ginny waved at her and flashed a stunning smile as she pointed to a plaque under the portrait.  
  
"It says 'Virginia 'Ginny' Weasley, dear friend of Harry Potter.'" Hermione said quietly. "I wonder..." She muttered, heading toward the door that separated her and Ginny's rooms.  
  
Ginny followed and stopped short as Hermione halted in the middle of her room, gazing distantly at a portrait of none other than Hermione Granger. "What does the plaque say?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It says 'Hermione Granger, muggle-born best friend of Harry Potter.' No, wait. It's changing. Now it says, 'Hermione Granger, head girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, class of Harry Potter.' Sheesh, now we're known as the class of Harry Potter. Go check yours." She waved Ginny away as she continued to read facts about herself from beneath her portrait.  
  
"Mine now says 'Virginia 'Ginny' Weasley, esteemed member of Dumbledore's Army, formed by Harry Potter and peers.' Harry is going to die staying here." Ginny called to her friend. "This is amazing, but really creepy. I wonder if they gave everyone a room with their own portrait in it."  
  
"Probably..." Hermione said, returning to Ginny's room. "I shudder to think what Harry and Draco's room will look like."  
  
An evil smile gleamed across Ginny's face. "I _have_ to be there when they see it."  
  
"Yeah, well, they won't be here until tomorrow morning. So, we have the entire day to be together. By the way, my bathroom has Athena holding the bowl. I think they chose the Greek gods that best suit our personalities."  
  
"Cool. Where are we going to go?" Ginny asked, heading toward the door.  
  
"Let's go see Leslie. She is going to be one of the bridesmaids and is one of my best friends. I really want you to meet her. You can both help me figure out what to do about Ron and Xan." Hermione's eyes shadowed as she began to think about Ron.  
  
"C'mon, 'Mione. Let's go see Leslie." Ginny smiled encouragingly at her friend. _It's amazing how simple it was for Draco to get her to realize what happened. He is definitely a Slytherin_, Ginny thought, remembering their plan. She was supposed to help Hermione realize exactly what went on and that the whole thing was a misunderstanding. Hermione had obviously done so already, which made Ginny's job a hell of a lot easier. She still had to send an owl to Draco, however, to keep him updated. "Wait a second while I go to the Owlery though. I have to let some people know that I've arrived safely."  
  
"Sure, Gin. Let's go."

* * *

_ "Dear Draco,  
  
Things are going according to plan over here. They are actually  
moving ahead of schedule. Your letter worked wonders on  
Hermione. I guess instead of just putting the thought in her  
head, it put the whole thing in perspective. We must've  
forgotten how smart she is.  
  
Anyway, here is what I found out: 1) Yes, she has the ring.  
She had it with her when we met up, 2) She acknowledges that it  
is not Ron's fault. In fact, she blames herself, 3) She wants  
my advice on what to do. She isn't sure if Ron still loves her  
and she doesn't want to hurt Xan, 4) She is thinking about  
postponing the wedding. Xan offered that option to her so that  
she could resolve some issues with Ron.  
  
I have come to the conclusion that things are looking good for  
Ron. Xan does seem awfully sweet though. I'd hate to see him  
get hurt. Well, hurry up and get here. She and I are on our  
way to see her friend Leslie and talk about this. I'm going to  
try to get her to postpone the wedding. Wish me luck.  
  
Love, Ginny"_  
  
Draco grinned as he finished reading Ginny's letter aloud. "I told you I was good." He said smugly, turning his gaze on Harry.  
  
"Hey," Harry raised his hands defensively, "I never doubted you. That was Ron over there and I think he doubted the whole situation, not you."  
  
"Well, Weasel, now that I've proved myself, we need to plan the rest of this out." Draco turned his smug gaze toward Ron. "Are you going to propose to her while we're there or anything like that? Are you just going to convince her not to marry Xan? Do you want to be dramatic and stop the wedding in progress? I need details, man."  
  
Ron had paled considerably since the reading of Ginny's letter. He looked as though he were going to faint. "I..." It seemed as though Ron's brain was temporarily out of order as he stared unseeingly into the room. "I don't know," he finally managed to spit out.  
  
Harry groaned at the complete lack of help Ron was providing. "Honestly, Ron, you are no help at all. Think, man!" Completely aggravated, he stepped forward and shook his best friend by the shoulders. "Can you think of one helpful little thing that we can use in a plan? This is for you, remember?"  
  
"I know, Harry. I'm sorry I'm not being more helpful, but I'm in a bit of shock and I'm not sure what I want to do." Ron knocked Harry's hands away from him and turned his back. Running a hand through his flaming hair, he sighed heavily. "I want to marry her, I know that much. I'm not sure proposing right away is the right thing to do though. She'll probably need time to think about things and I don't want to rush her."  
  
Draco smiled sympathetically and walked over to put his arm around Ron's shoulders. "I'm glad you'd like to give Hermione the proper time. Listen to me though, because this is important. You need to do something drastic. She is already thinking things over. If you don't sweep her up and away from that man, she's going to marry him. Hell, I'd marry him. From the way Hermione described him, the man is perfect. He's gorgeous, smart, funny, and sweeter than sugar. If she is thinking about postponing being attached to _that_, then you must be really special to her. I think you can do this, Ron." Squeezing Ron's shoulders lightly, Draco released him and walked back over to where Harry stood. "So what about it, Ron?"  
  
"I say, we need to have Ginny get that ring so I can propose." Ron turned around with a huge grin plastered to his face.  
  
"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about." Harry whooped enthusiastically. Wrapping his arms around Draco's waist, he kissed his husband soundly. "Draco, it looks like you have a plan to conceive."

* * *

"Leslie, this is one of my best friends, Ginny Weasley. We went to school together back in England." Hermione smiled broadly at her two friends and hoped that they'd hit things off.  
  
Ginny eyed the petite woman, taking in her long, brown hair and sparkling, green eyes. She stood unfazed as the woman eyed her in return. Finally nodding her approval, Ginny extended her hand and grinned. "It's nice to meet you, Leslie."  
  
Smiling in return, Leslie took Ginny's hand firmly in her own. "It's more than nice to meet you, Ginny. It is _fabulous_ that I finally get to meet you. I've heard some wonderful things about you. You're one of the few things Hermione here would talk about from England." She glared good- naturedly at Hermione.  
  
Hermione blushed furiously as she took a seat on Leslie's couch. Looking around the living room of her friend's apartment, she saw pictures of herself and Xan waving back. The sight bringing her firmly back to the problem she was encountering. "Leslie," she began cautiously, inspecting her fingernails, "I'm thinking about postponing the wedding."  
  
"What are you talking about? Are you flipping serious?" Leslie's green eyes were wide with shock and what appeared to be horror. "What could that gorgeous man possibly have done to give you second thoughts?"  
  
Hermione groaned, knowing that she'd have to explain everything from the beginning. Otherwise, Leslie would never understand the emotional stress she was going through. So, making sure Ginny and Leslie were both settled in, she told her story from the beginning.  
  
"So, you're telling me that not only do you have a mind-numbingly sexy fiancé, but you also have another man that you've been completely in love with since childhood?" Leslie asked mouth agape. "You are wicked lucky, y'know. I would kill to be in your shoes along with ten thousand other women."  
  
Ginny smiled, appreciating Leslie's personality more and more by the second. "She has a point, but that doesn't make your decision any easier. I personally don't envy the stress you must be going through. Choosing between one of the most perfect men on the planet and my brother whom you adore and have a longer history with must be extremely difficult." Ginny watched the two other women nod silently and decided it was time to go in for the kill. "That is a big decision to make in such a short period of time. Personally, I would postpone the wedding and take some time to talk things over with Ron. He obviously still loves you."  
  
"I agree." Leslie stated firmly. "Postpone the wedding. Xan has already offered." She shrugged and smiled slyly at Hermione. "Besides, that will give you more time to bask in the love of two gorgeous men."  
  
"Gorgeous?" Ginny choked out suddenly. "My brother is _gorgeous_?" Ginny had pulled out a picture of Ron sometime during Hermione's story to show Leslie.  
  
"Well, I love a redhead. So, yeah, I think your brother is wicked sexy. Do you have any single brothers coming into town for the wedding that might or might not be?" Leslie smiled sweetly at Ginny who was currently gagging.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny and decided to answer for her. "Bill is most definitely single and sexy. I don't think he's looking to settle down though. That's more of a one-nighter than anything. I'll see what I can do about that one, Les." She smirked at her childhood friend who had rolled from her seat on the couch to lie writhing on the floor.  
  
"Oh, stop it, you drama queen." Leslie playfully smacked Ginny's shoulder. "We'll see about this Bill when he gets here. In the meantime we need to send an owl to Xan, postponing the wedding."  
  
"No." Hermione stated decisively, setting her jaw.  
  
"You mean you're going through with the original date?!" Ginny squeaked, frightened that the plan was failing.  
  
"No, I mean I'm going to tell him in person when we meet him for dinner tonight, Ginny. Are you quite alright?" Hermione sent Ginny a suspicious glare and watched carefully as the woman squirmed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, 'Mione. I'm just fine."

* * *

"What do you mean the wedding is off?" Xan spouted testily. He glared at Ginny as though she _must_ have had something to do with it.  
  
"The wedding is _not_ off, sweetheart. I just need more time to resolve the issues I have with Ron, like you said." Hermione looked at Xan as if he'd grown another head. She had no idea he was going to react in that manner. After all, _he_ was the one who suggested it as an option.  
  
"I didn't actually think you were going to do it. I was just trying to be supportive, damn it! How was I supposed to know you were going to actually go through with it? You're supposed to love me and we're supposed to get married in three days!" Xan apparently wasn't watching his fiancée very closely. Ginny was, however, and he was pissing Hermione off. If there was one thing anyone from their years at Hogwarts knew, it was not to get on Hermione Granger's bad side. She looked mad enough to spit fire and Ginny half expected her hair to spontaneously combust at any second.  
  
"Alexander Illias Diego, how _dare_ you be such a... _man_ about this?!" Hermione leapt from the table in outrage. Pointing her finger in his face, she went on a tirade to top all others. "If you didn't think I'd agree, you shouldn't have suggested it. What a despicable thing to do, you vile fiend! You are a loathsome, sordid, vindictive little _bastard_! I thought of you so highly when you suggested it. 'Xan is the greatest', I said. 'Xan is the perfect man'. Well, _buddy_, you certainly proved me wrong." Tears were streaming down her face as she backed away from her two companions. "I don't know if I can still marry you. I don't even _know_ who you are. The wedding is on hold _indefinitely_."  
  
Hermione turned slowly and paused before hightailing it from the restaurant. People who had been staring since Xan's outburst returned to their food, whispering about what had just happened. Ginny turned to Xan, irritably waving a finger in his face. "Now look what you did," she spat before bounding from her seat in pursuit of her friend.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Can we say _Drama Queen_?! I thoroughly enjoyed Hermione's outburst. I was trying hard to make her seem like a prissy know-it-all finally snapping on someone but trying to censor herself because she was in public. Did I succeed? What about Xan? I mean c'mon could anyone really have been that perfect? HELL NO! Nobody is perfect... As for the overreaction on Hermione's part, which it was, let's just say there is a theme here with her. I know better than anyone how I'd like to portray her. So, please no angry reviews about how Hermione keeps overreacting... I KNOW! Instead of flaming me, find something you _do_ like and write about that. That way everyone is happy. I know I'll be happy if you push that purple button down there. Now **_REVIEW!!!  
_**  
**P.S.** I'd like to thank my beta reader/roommate/most loyal fan, **N.C. PsyChick**, and my little sister, Heidi, who thinks I'm totally nuts. You are so frickin' supportive.  
  
**Responses to Reviews:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it greatly... Next chapter I will respond to everyone possible who review the chapter, but right now I have to address a few specifics.  
  
**Sophie** – I'm truly sorry that you feel that the whole Harry saying he was going home to Draco thing kinda ruined the moment in that first chapter. I'm just a serious Harry/Draco shipper, and I couldn't help but put it in there. Could you let me know whether you meant just him saying it ruined the moment or whether the concept ruined it? I'd really appreciate that and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

(**N.C. PsyChick's** official beta response: People r_eally_ need to start being more specific with their thinly- disguised-as-constructive-critcism type flames... seriously! For Merlin's sake, people, my girl Tygrress SAID that there was gonna be SLASH references in the story! If you don't like it, **_DON'T READ IT!!!_** That's why there's a back button conveniently located at the top of your computer screens, you moronic FUCKWITS!!!)  
  
**LilCc** – I tried very hard not to let your reviews get to me... I _really_ did. I don't really want to chew you out or anything, but that hurt. I know what my characters are doing. This story is not about feeling sorry for _anybody_, except maybe Harry and the whole hotel thing. Ron didn't really do anything too bad, true enough, but it seemed bad to Hermione. The point is that Hermione and Ron didn't communicate well... mostly Hermione. Ron did NOT have a right to say what he did, however, impulse or not. Being impulsive is not an excuse for saying downright hurtful things. AND, on top of all this, the whole point was to set it up to be WAY worse than that. _**HERMIONE OVERREACTED!!!!!**_ Sheesh, I hate flames... they really burn.

(**N.C. PsyChick's** official beta response: Okay, so since Tygrress doesn't feel like chewing you out, I think I'll do it FOR her. First of all, nothing pisses me off more than people who flame anonymously. That only proves that you don't have the balls to show who you are, AND that you have now been reduced to a spineless punk bitch. Congratulations, buddy! You win the award for Pansy-Ass of the Year! Second of all, this is the absolute LAST time I'm gonna say this. If you don't like slash and there's a WARNING about slash references in the beginning of the story, what do we do, class? _**kindergarten teacher voice**_ That's right! Very good, we HIT THE FUCKING BACK BUTTON so we don't have to leave unnecessary and hurtful flames that are going to be disregarded anyway!!! I'm sorry, but as an author, that is my number one pet peeve about this whole fanfic-writing thing...)


	7. Are You Serious pt 1

**Attention: _I have a mistake to correct for the last chapter, but I am too lazy to re-post it all. Anyway, I've visited the official J.K. Rowling website_** **_ and it is posted there that Ginny Weasley's name is NOT Virginia, but is Ginevra. So, from this point forward, she will be referred to correctly. Everybody say it with me... GINEVRA..._**

**_Faded Pictures:_**

**Chapter 6: _Are You Serious?_**

"'Mione," Ginny called softly as she knocked on the door adjoining their hotel rooms, "are you okay in there?" Not hearing a response, she pushed the door open and peeked inside. There, lying on the bed was Hermione.

She was huddled into a ball against the headboard of the bed, her face buried in the pillows as her body was wracked with sobs. She didn't look up when her friend took a seat on the edge of the bed. Neither did she pause for a moment as Ginny rubbed her back.

"It's okay, Hermione. Everything is going to be okay." Hoping that her voice was soothing, Ginny murmured a constant stream of reassurances.

After an hour or so, no more sobs came from the brunette curled up on the bed. She had cried herself to sleep. Ginny got up, swore that she'd talk to Hermione first thing in the morning, and moved to fulfill her duties as assigned by Draco. An owl had come on the way back from the restaurant which said simply "Get that ring."

Transfiguring a bit of string, Ginny quietly searched Hermione's purse for the small box. "Yes," she cried triumphantly as her fingers wrapped around the object she was searching for. Covering her mouth, she checked to make sure her companion was still asleep.

The brunette groaned and rolled over, but remained asleep. Ginny covered the woman with the blankets and returned to her task. She removed the ring from the box, tucking it securely into her pocket, and replaced it with the transfigured string. "Perfect..." She announced to no one in particular. Then, returning the box to her friend's purse, she quietly returned to her own room.

* * *

Hermione yawned and wondered sleepily why she was still in the same clothes she'd had on the day before. "Oh." Memories came flooding back to her as she slipped from the hotel bed. She padded into her bathroom and stripped, filling the bathtub with steaming hot water and lavender scented soap bubbles.

_Fine mess you've gotten yourself into this time, Granger, _Hermione thought irritably. _You couldn't just listen to your mother in the first place. Nooooo, you had to go and run off to another country and get engaged to a bloody arsehole who poses as Mr. Perfect. _She slid into the tub letting the hot water come up over her and sighed as it began to loosen the muscles in her back. Settling back against the tub, she let her thoughts roam over her predicament.

_I love Ron, and I'm pretty sure he loves me too, but I know that Xan loves me. Xan is an arsehole though, and after what he just pulled, I don't know if I can be with him. _Hermione's head was beginning to pound. She wished someone else would just settle things for her. _How much do I love Xan? _In her heart of hearts, she knew it wasn't enough. Ron was her true love, and Xan was just a cheap, though quite sexy, replacement. _I'd run back to Ron in a heartbeat if he asked me to. I just don't know if he wants me back or what I'd do about Xan if he did._

"Hermione?" Ginny called from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yes, Gin? Do you want to come in?" Hermione peered at the door as it creaked open to admit her red-headed friend.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Ginny's voice was comforting and concerned as she seated herself by the edge of the tub. "Are you doing okay? You've been put through a lot in a short amount of time."

"I'll be okay, Gin. I just don't know what to tell the guests when they arrive. Most of them should be getting here around noon. Harry, Draco, and Ron will be getting here at 10 though." Hermione's eyes were downcast as she spoke.

"Don't worry about the guests, 'Mione. I'll take care of them and give them a quick explanation of how a few things came up and the wedding is postponed. Make sure they have fun for a bit and they'll hardly even notice anything is wrong." Ginny smiled secretively. If things went her way, there'd definitely be a wedding, just not the same one.

"Alright, but what time is it now?" Hermione looked up into her friend's eyes and braced herself for the day.

"It's 9:30, you'd better get a move on. They'll be here in a half an hour." Ginny giggled at the look of horror on the other witch's face.

"Shit, Ginny, why didn't you say something sooner?" Hermione scowled at the redhead who had broken down in laughter. "You're gonna pay for that."

* * *

"Why you evil little..." Harry stood gaping in horror in front of the Potter Paradise Hotel. "I... I can't even come up with a good enough name for exactly what it is you are. But you can rest assured that as soon as I figure it out, I will make sure your picture goes in the dictionary next to it." He turned, emerald eyes blazing, toward Hermione who was clutching her sides in laughter.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I just couldn't resist. It was just... too... perfect." The last bit was forced out through a fit of laughter which made Harry's already pink face redden in a cross between anger and ironic amusement.

"Love, relax. It's not that bad, is it?" Draco draped an arm around Harry's shoulders, but removed it quickly at the icy glare sent in his direction. "Honestly, darling, it wasn't me, so don't give me that look. For once, I had nothing to do with your horrific embarrassment." He raised his hands in defense.

"Oh, but you _knew_ about this and didn't warn me, isn't that right?" Harry scowled at his husband who was trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Well, it's possible that Hermione might have mentioned it in a letter, but it must have slipped my mind." Draco left a quick kiss on Harry's cheek and grabbed some luggage. "So, shall we check in or are we going to stand here all day?"

"Bloody wankers..." Harry muttered under his breath. He, Draco, and Ginny made their way into the hotel, completely forgetting that Ron and Hermione had yet to speak to each other. The thought never really crossing their minds that the two hadn't seen each other in five years, they were quickly wrapped up in the Harry hotel thing.

"Hi, Ron," Hermione began shyly, looking at her feet, "long time, no see."

"Yeah, how've you been? You look great." Ron was blushing and fidgeting nervously as he watched the woman he loved.

"Thanks, I've been fine. You look good yourself..."

"Oh, yeah... thanks."

"..."

"..."

Silence... the two just looked at each other, sort of. Hermione was still avoiding Ron's bright blue eyes, and Ron was awkwardly trying not to ogle her in return.

"I've missed you, y'know." Ron finally broke the silence. He knew that it probably wasn't the best way to start out, but at least it was something.

"I've missed you too, Ron." Flushing, Hermione met Ron's gaze and almost gasped. She could see the love shining in his eyes. Stepping forward, she pulled the tall man into a tight hug. "Oh, how I've missed you... It's been way too long."

"You're telling me..." Ron muttered gently, stroking her hair. "I've been waiting a long time to see you again. There's a lot we need to talk about, I reckon."

Burying her face against Ron's hard chest, Hermione nodded her agreement. She had known she was still in love with the man, but until she'd actually had him in her arms again, she hadn't realized quite the extent of that love. "We'll talk later though." Giving him one last tight squeeze, she released him. "Right now, I want to see Harry's reaction to the rooms."

"They're that bad, eh?" Ron joked, leading Hermione back into the hotel.

"Just wait till you see them." Something about the look on her face told Ron that he had no idea what they were in for.

* * *

"Karaoke, are you serious?!" Hermione shrieked. She looked horrified at the possibility that her friends were even slightly interested in such an activity.

"Yes, 'Mione, I'm quite serious." Neville flashed his old friend a dazzling smile and placed an arm around her. "You know I love to sing."

It was 7:30 and most of the guests had arrived. Oddly enough, all of her old friends were in agreement as to the activity they wanted to partake in. Fred and George were nodding emphatically as Katie and Angelina smiled from their sides. Lee looked like he was about to start jumping for joy, and Alicia, though silent, conveyed her consent through her brightly shining eyes. Neville, shockingly handsome devil that he was, had suggested the idea a few moments ago. Harry, Draco, and Ginny had backed him immediately along with Luna, Pansy, and the rest.

"Fine, you all win. We'll do karaoke, are you happy now?" Hermione barely concealed a smile as her friends began to cheer in excitement. "Let's ask the hotel staff where there is a good place nearby." She pulled Ginny toward the front desk, completely missing the smug look on Draco's face or the furtive glances Ron and Harry shot each other.

It was definitely going to be a night to remember...

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe she was seated at a table in a dark, rather smoky karaoke bar with a ton of her Hogwarts friends. Of all the things her friends could've possibly wanted to do... karaoke...

Sitting at the center of the table, on one side, Hermione glanced around her. Seated to her left, grinning broadly, was Ginny. Ginny wasn't smiling for her, however. It was Neville for whom that was reserved. He sat on Ginny's other side, next to Blaise Zabini. Beside Blaise sat Pansy Parkinson, who was looking as bored as ever but still somehow managing to look more enthusiastic about karaoke than Hermione. Luna Lovegood sat, staring oddly into space as always, from the end of the table between Pansy and Lee Jordan, who was sending suspicious looks her way every now and again.

Lee's wife, Alicia Spinnet, sat beside him, chatting quietly with Angelina Johnson. Fred kept leaning over from his spot beside the tall black girl, adding his two cents. The women would just laugh and roll their eyes, so Fred would turn to his other side and mutter to George about how Katie must be the best of the three, because she knew how to take a joke. Katie Bell, who was seated on the other side of Fred simply laughed and continued her conversation with Leslie about how fascinating America must be.

Dean Thomas, seated next to Leslie, was holding up a conversation with Lavender Brown about her fascinating modeling career. Lavender was seated between him and Seamus Finnegan, who was seated at the end of the table. Seamus just kept running a hand through his sandy hair and eyeing Severus Snape suspiciously.

Snape had surprised everyone by accompanying the group to the karaoke bar. Dumbledore and McGonagall had gone out to a nice dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the Grangers, and Hagrid, Madame Maxime, and Remus Lupin. Hermione supposed each group seemed equally unsavory to the Potions Professor. At least at the karaoke bar he'd get in a few laughs.

Snape was seated non-coincidentally next to Draco. Draco was carrying on a nice, civilized conversation with his godfather although he wondered why the man was even there. Harry alternately gaped in wonder at Snape and talked to Ron from his seat between his best friend and his husband. Ron, however, wasn't really listening to Harry because he was too busy staring at Hermione on his other side.

"So, who is going to go first?" Hermione asked, grateful that Xan had gracefully declined his invitation. Too polite not to invite him, she had still made it perfectly clear that his presence wasn't exactly wanted. "We're basically the only people here, so it looks like it's up to us."

The group looked at each other for a few minutes before Leslie finally spoke up. "I'll do it, sheesh." Motioning to Lavender and Katie to join her, she moved toward the stage.

A moment later, all three girls were on stage and the music started:

_Lucy Liu..._ (Lavender struck a pose)_ with my girl, Drew... _(Katie followed suit, much to the amusement of George)_ Cameron D. and Destiny _(Leslie motioned to herself and struck a pose)

_Charlie's Angels, Come on_

_Uh uh uh..._

Hermione giggled as she watched her friends sing and attempt to dance on stage. _Maybe karaoke wasn't as bad of an idea as I thought. What should I sing?_

Dean was holding a stitch in his side as he watched the three girls prance across the stage looking haughty. Seamus pulled the dark-skinned guy toward him at one point, gesturing toward the stage. _Uh oh, _Hermione thought, _this night is going to get quite interesting._ She glanced around the table to see everyone conspiring about their songs.

_...Girl I didn't know you could get down like that_

_Charlie, how your Angels get down like that_

Leslie, Lavender, and Katie struck poses once again, all smiling broadly. Making their way back to the table, they received many catcalls and high fives. Hermione had to admit that they weren't half bad. Snape begged to differ, but he was the only person who didn't look like he was about to get up on stage.

Dean and Seamus stood before anyone else could take the stage and grabbed Harry and Ron. They whispered madly before dragging the other boys up to the stage. The two unsuspecting men looked anxiously about before relaxing into huge smiles. Stepping up onto the stage, they grinned and started their song.

_What's up Fresh, it's our turn baby_

Everyone at the table immediately burst into laughter. It was just like that group to do a song like that. Even Snape couldn't keep from cracking a smile as the boys sang rather badly.

Gator Boots, with the pimped out Gucci suit  
Ain't got no job, but I stay sharp  
Can't pay my rent, cause all my money's spent  
but that's ok, cause I'm still fly  
got a quarter tank gas in my new E-class  
But that's alright cause I'm gon' ride  
got everything in my momma's name  
but I'm hood rich da dada daaaaaaaaaaa

"You all have issues." Hermione smiled at her friends as they returned to the table. Ron, plopping into the chair beside her, grinned back.

"What? I _am _still fly. I don't know what you're talking about." He turned to Harry and whispered something to him.

Hermione cast a suspicious look their way, but soon returned to pondering what the perfect song would be for her to sing. She wanted to sing something serious... something that would really convey what she was feeling.

Lee Jordan glanced down the table, gesturing to his two best friends. Hermione groaned, knowing that something really funny was about to come on. The boys stood, Fred leaning over to whisper in Angelina's ear. As they headed toward the stage, everyone was surprised to see Angelina stand and gracefully follow them. She took the head position on the stage and looked around before beginning to speak in her best "white girl" imitation:

_Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt.  
It is so big. _(Angelina smiled as she scoffed) _She looks like,  
one of those rap guys' girlfriends.  
But, y'know, who understands those rap guys?  
They only talk to her, because,  
she looks like a total prostitute, 'kay?  
I mean, her butt, it's just so big.  
I can't believe it's just so round, it's like,  
out there, I mean - gross. Look!  
She's just so ... black! _(Angelina managed to get through the whole thing wearing a look of disdain and disgust at different parts.)

"It's ironic that they got the sole black girl present to do that for them." Leslie smiled. "I should've been the one to go up there. I suffer from a very common disease among Caucasian women." She suddenly looked very serious and though Hermione hated to do it, she asked what the disease was. "Well, nasitall, of course." She grinned as Hermione and most everybody else groaned.

"Hold on, what is she talking about?" Luna piped up from the end of the table. "I've never heard of a disease called nasitall. What is it?" She had apparently snapped out of her daze long enough to catch the end of the corny joke.

"Nasitall," Leslie explained, "I have no ass at all... nasitall."

Luna's eyes opened wide, but apparently she didn't find the joke very funny because she turned away again to stare into space. Leslie looked at the girl as if she'd grown another head, but then turned her attention back to Fred, George, and Lee.

_Little in the middle but she got much back_

The boys made a big deal of making the sound at the end of the song, motioning as though they were cracking a whip. Laughing merrily, they returned to their seats.

Draco turned up his nose. "Your rapping is atrocious. Stick to your day jobs." He crossed his arms as though the whole thing was thoroughly offensive.

"I don't know what you're talking about. That was hilarious!" Ron was holding his sides, near tears from all the actions the three had been putting to the song.

"If you think you can do better, be my guest." Lee stuck his tongue out at the blond. "As if you'd know anything about rap..."

"Is that a challenge?" Draco raised one eyebrow disdainfully.

"Yes." Lee, Fred, and George all chorused.

"I accept then and I'll put all of you to shame." Draco scowled at Harry who was looking at him in utter disbelief. "It's obvious no one here thinks I can do it, so I'll have to prove you all wrong."

Nobody except Hermione seemed to catch an uncharacteristic smirk take residence on Neville's face as he observed the scene. He leaned back in his chair and glanced between Draco and the twins. _What is going on here? Neville doesn't smirk. Neville never smirks..._

"Well," Snape drawled icily, "it was highly amusing in its own crude way." Ron scowled at the man and turned his back toward him. "So, who is next up to thoroughly embarrass themselves?"

"I'll go." Draco stood and strolled up to the stage alone. Standing there, he flashed Harry a quick smile and started to sing, instantly capturing everyone's attention with his voice. It was strong, yet quiet and beautiful at the same time.

_Always and forever  
Each moment with you  
Is just like a dream to me  
That somehow came true, yeah _

And I know tomorrow  
Will still be the same  
Cause we got a life of love  
That won't ever change and

_Every day love me your own special way  
Melt all my heart away with a smile  
Take time to tell me you really care  
And we'll share tomorrow together  
Ooh baby, I'll always love you forever..._

Draco's eyes never left Harry's, and as Hermione followed his gaze, she saw tears falling slowly from his eyes. _That is so sweet, _Hermione was starting to tear herself, _I wish I had that. _She sniffed aloud and Ron turned to meet her eyes. His eyes, also clouded with tears, were shining brightly.

_...Ever, ever, ever  
There'll always be sunshine  
When I look at you  
It's something I can't explain  
Just the things that you do  
If you get lonely  
Call me and take  
A second to give to me  
That magic you make and_

_Everyday love me your own special way  
Melt all my heart away with a smile  
Take time to tell me you really care  
And we'll share tomorrow together  
Ooh baby, I'll always love you forever_

Returning to the table, Draco kissed Harry softly. "I'll always love you, Harry." Snape gagged in the background, receiving scowls from everyone.

"That was _not _rapping, Draco." Fred crossed his arms. "You aren't chickening out, are you?"

"Please... Do I look like the type to back down from a challenge? I don't think so. That was for Harry. Besides, I'm still thinking of what will best prove myself." Draco smirked suddenly. "I know what it is now. You'll see in a few minutes." He motioned toward Blaise and Neville respectively. Each nodded and turned to look at a grinning Pansy.

"Well, I think Draco's song was beautiful, and since he's gonna wait for a few minutes to go again, I'll go." Ginny stood gracefully, choosing to ignore the questioning glances everyone was sending her friends. A moment later, she stood quietly on the stage. Her mere presence commanding attention, she instantly drew everyone's eyes to herself.

_Ooh baby  
I love the way you make me feel  
It slows down time  
Come in my bedroom and turn off the lights _

You whisper softly in my ear  
Makes me unwind  
The way you touch me  
Lets me know you're mine

Ginny moved in a slow sensual dance onstage, her voice casting a spell over her audience. Running her hands down her sides provocatively, her gaze lingered over a sole figure at the table. Their eyes locked and Hermione witnessed a spark of fire between the two.

"Whoa," Hermione muttered quietly, watching transfixed as the redhead continued her dance, "that is intense."

"What?" Ron followed his sister's line of sight and froze. His mouth formed a perfect 'O' as he glared at the man seated near Hermione. "Neville..."

I love the way you look at me  
Stare into my eyes  
What do they say to you  
Boy don't be shy  
Tonight's the night your fantasies  
Will all come true  
I am your woman  
I belong to you

There is nothing I won't do for you  
I know my soul connected me to you  
I feel so safe when I'm alone with you  
I'm holding back nothin  
Saving it all for you  
Baby I love making love to you  
It's like a high I can't come down from you

Neville was blushing intensely, but his eyes never left those of the woman's onstage. Wetting his lips with his tongue, he mouthed something to her. Hermione couldn't quite make out what he'd said, but she had a sneaking suspicion that it entailed a rendezvous she'd rather not have known about.

I'd rather be with you  
Because I love the way  
You scream my name  
And there's no other man  
That gives me what I want  
And makes me feel this way  
I'd rather be with you because  
You hustle hard to take care of me  
I'd rather be with you  
Boy I'd rather be with you

I don't want nobody else  
I'm happy with you  
You got me baby

Ginny hopped girlishly off stage, ignoring the irony of the innocent action in comparison to the song she'd just performed. Making her way around the table, she received catcalls from a few of the guys and finally flopped unceremoniously into her seat. She grinned at the looks of horror that remained plastered on her brothers' faces and leaned over to plant a kiss on her companion's lips.

"Ginny," Ron groaned, placing a hand over his eyes, "please don't do things like that, they might make me sick."

Hermione landed a hand on Ron's chest with a thump. "Oh, shut up, Ron Weasley. I think it was sweet, Gin." She sent a smile at the couple and giggled.

"Ooh, my turn now!" Hermione grinned as George made a hand motion and Fred and Lee hopped up again and made their way to the stage.

_You've got a cute way of talking_

_You've got the better of me_

_Just snap your fingers_

_and I'm walking_

_like a dog hanging on your leash_

_I'm in a spin, y'know_

_Shaking on string, y'know_

_You make me feel like dancing_

_I'm gonna dance the night away_

_You make me feel like dancing_

_I'm gonna dance the night away_

_You make me feel like dancing_

_I feel like dancing_

_dancing_

_dance the night away_

_I feel like dancing_

_dancing_

Katie giggled as George pointed to her, wiggling his eyebrows and dancing ridiculously. Everyone else was also laughing (with the exception of Snape) at George's attempts to sing in a high voice. Fred and Lee joined in on the chorus, dancing in the mock style of guy groups everywhere.

_And if you'll let me stay_

_We'll dance our lives away_

_You make me feel like dancing_

_I wanna dance my life away..._

The trio returned happily to their seats. They were quite pleased with their singing, though it was pretty rough on the ears. Chatting amongst themselves, no one stood to take the stage.

_Well, _Hermione thought anxiously, _here goes nothing._ Without saying a word, she stood and walked shakily to the stage. _This ought to be interesting._ She selected the song out of the memory and stood in the center of the platform, looking nervously out at the table of all her friends.

**_

* * *

Author's Note: Yo, ummm... this is just part one... I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this, but karaoke is strenuous. On top of that, I have school to deal with now. Not to mention my delinquent adventures with the infamous _****N.C. PsyChick **and our friend Billy. Anyway, I'm almost done with part two. I just wanted to get _something_ out for those people who are reading. Big thanks to my beta reader/roommate/partner-in-crime, the ever popular **N.C. PsyChick,** and to my little sister who was a tremendous help to me.: Yo, ummm... this is just part one... I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this, but karaoke is strenuous. On top of that, I have school to deal with now. Not to mention my delinquent adventures with the infamous and our friend Billy. Anyway, I'm almost done with part two. I just wanted to get out for those people who are reading. Big thanks to my beta reader/roommate/partner-in-crime, the ever popular and to my little sister who was a tremendous help to me. 

**_ATTENTION!!!!!!!!_** In order to get the full effect of Draco's rapping... You'll want to hear the song... for those of you who know it... you'll love it. For those of you who don't know it, go find it and listen to it... then you'll love it too. The song is... drumroll please, Heidi... Bone Thugz n Harmony's "Thug Love."

**_Responses to Reviews:_**

**Sophie: **It's all good... I'm sorry about chewing you out and everything... I know it kinda ruined the intense moment, but that's what it was intended for. It was a bit of comic relief. I hope you continue to read this story... I know it's been a while since I've updated.

**ilive4cake00: **I'm glad you like Harry and Draco, they are funny aren't they? I'm not so sure Hermione is bitchy as "needing to sort out her priorities" and such. In my story she just tends to overreact. If that comes off as bitchy, I'm sorry... Oh, and thanks for the compliment. I'm glad you like it.

**RaDcLiFfE'sLiTtLeHoTtIe: **I'm glad you liked her outburst... I enjoyed writing it.

**N.C. PsyChick: **Sigma Mu Beta, biotch!!! And what????? Nobody messes with Omicron Phi Alpha fratority!!!! Oh, umm... riiight. So, uh, what's new with you?

**Shwenny: **Meh, don't feel bad about people flaming me... At least I have some truly wonderful reviewers like you to cheer me up. I'm glad you like this so much and I'm sorry this chapter was so late in coming...

**eVe, Lee74, and miSzjaYj0ckSz: **I'm so glad you all like the story... again, I'm sorry this installment is so late. I hope you all can forgive me. Well, stay tuned.


	8. chpt 6 pt 2 Awww, Ain't it Sweet?

_**Faded Pictures**_

**Chapter 6 pt. 2:_ Aww, Ain't It Sweet?_**

_Well, _Hermione thought anxiously, _here goes nothing._ Without saying a word, she stood and walked shakily to the stage. _This ought to be interesting._ She selected the song out of the memory and stood in the center of the platform, looking nervously out at the table of all her friends.

As the music started, Hermione let her emotions wash over her and soon the words spilled out of her mouth without her even noticing.

_I waited 'til I saw the sun._

_don't know why I didn't come..._

_I left you by the house of fun._

_don't know why I didn't come..._

_I don't know why I didn't come._

_When I saw the break of day,_

_I wished that I could fly away_

_Instead of kneeling in the sand,_

_catching teardrops in my hand._

_My heart is drenched in wine._

_You'll be on my mind forever._

_Out across the endless sea,_

_I would die in ecstasy._

_But I'll be a bag of bones_

_driving down the road alone._

_Heart is drenched in wine._

_You'll be on my mind forever._

Hermione's voice sounded foreign even to her own ears as the sounds of the song drifted over the room. She let her eyes trail over her table as the music played. Fred and George kept sending quick glances between each other and from her to Ron. Ron, she noted, held her gaze.

Ron's blue eyes were shining brightly. Hermione smiled as she remembered looking into those eyes so many times in the past. Never taking her eyes from his, she continued her song.

_Something has to make you run._

_don't know why I didn't come..._

_I feel as empty as a drum._

_I don't know why I didn't come._

_I don't know why I didn't come._

_I don't know why I didn't come._

Hermione blinked back tears as the music ended. Moving slowly, she stepped down off the stage and returned to her seat. Harry stood and wrapped his arms around her.

"I admire you, Hermione. Do you know that?" The green-eyed man kissed her cheek softly before heading toward the stage she recently vacated.

Ginny wrapped an arm around her friend and whispered in her ear, "That was beautiful." She squeezed the woman's shoulders quickly before releasing her and turning an ear to the man now in front of the crowd.

_You've heard this a thousand times before,_

_I'm in love with you._

_You'll hear it at least a million more._

_Baby that's the truth._

_It's the small things that endear me_

_every time that you are near me._

_The way you laugh at what I say,_

_the way you look at each new day,_

_the way your tears fall right on cue,_

_that's what I love about you._

_Nobody else knows me by heart,_

_takes me where I can reach the stars,_

_makes me believe in love,_

_the way you do._

_You see me the man that I can be._

_and I'm thanking you..._

_You've given me all I'll ever need._

_all I wanted too..._

_I know how blessed I am._

_**Dray**, you are my best friend._

Harry's so-called earlier performance was put to shame as he stood, singing his heart out to the cheesiest song he could've picked. Hermione watched silently, wondering why he'd sang so craptastically earlier. She supposed it was just for fun the first time.

Green eyes latched onto gray ones as Harry continued singing. Hermione wondered how they had ever become so close. She figured one would die if he didn't have the other and suddenly she was overcome with jealousy. It wasn't fair to her that they had someone like that and she had so royally screwed up things with Ron. It just wasn't fair.

_The way you do._

_You gotta listen, Baby._

_The way you laugh at what I say,_

_the way you look at each new day,_

_the way your tears fall right on cue,_

_that's what I love about you._

_Nobody else knows me by heart,_

_takes me where I can reach the stars,_

_makes me believe in love,_

_the way you do._

_The way you do._

_The way you do._

Draco kissed Harry softly and scowled when Snape snorted in derision. "I know, Severus, it was cheesy and sappy and all that jazz. At least I have someone to sing that kind of crap to me." Snape's mouth clamped shut, turning swiftly into a thinly pressed line. "Don't say a word. I don't want to hear it. You won't ruin this night for me, old man. I'm going to do my song now. So, Neville, Blaise... If you would so kindly join me onstage..."

Draco made some obscene gestures toward his godfather before pulling a black bandana from his back pocket and tying it around his head. Making their way up to the front, Neville and Blaise flanked him, putting on their own bandanas. Hermione could have sworn, by the looks of things that this was a very common thing for them to do. Bewildered, she looked on, unable to speak.

Curious, everyone turned their attention to the three men at the head of the room, growing extremely quiet. The only person not looking deathly serious was Pansy, who was grinning madly at her friends.

_**Neville**  
Nigga we doin this shit from Cleveland to LA  
nigga whatever you niggas want we bringing it  
Thug Luv nigga what time is it yo  
I don't give a fuck where you lay at  
it's time to slay these bitch made niggas _

**Draco overlapping Neville**  
Pac Pac run wit us run wit us run wit us  
Pac Pac run wit us Pac and RIP with Thug Luv

**Neville**  
they ain't even knowing what type of niggas we is  
where my thugs at Bone Thugs-N-Harmony  
I know you niggas been waiting for this shit for a long time  
well here it is nigga here it is what you gone do with it

Everyone's jaws dropped as the men on stage started doing 'their thing.' Everyone except for Pansy, of course...

"I know they're not going to do what I think they're going to do. Are they George?" Fred turned partially to his twin.

"Oh, I think they are..." George muttered.

They both looked at Pansy who was happily mouthing along with Draco, cocking an imaginary gun in the air and shooting it off in time to the song. Turning back to the stage, they saw that the three onstage were doing the same.

_**Draco**  
Well I must be close to the Armageddon lord you know  
That I won't fly by that lesson you taught me to pull out my Wesson you brought me  
And am I stressing it softly get 'em up off me cause all  
We wanted was harmony been bombing 'em yell up outta my ghetto  
I won't settle get on my level they can't  
Stop me or drop me nigga they got me fuck naw  
Little Pac get schizophrenic and manage to damage all y'all  
I'll talk about 'em and you don't really want it  
Cause they're cornered and I want 'em to jump up  
I'd rather say that we came to shut 'em all down  
So quick to test bullet yes declare war  
Roll and I'll blow when I get the gun for the murder mo' horror  
For what the did it all pause for the cause and I  
Fin to pull a nine or pistol little nigga wit mine fuck dem niggas it's on  
All y'all fall Bizzy gettin bitches test me bless the floor  
In any attempt to arrest me stress me lord  
Looking at death with the last of my breath  
Follow follow my kids but don't sin in my steps  
Yet the weapon is kept with the best of my secrets  
Deep in the leaves I'm alone nigga believe  
That I can see it if needed an if you really want me in  
Well let it be and get the greens and be runnnin up over Cleveland_

Collectively, the group, mouths still agape, turned to see Harry's reaction. The man, pale as a ghost, sat with a look of amazement on his face, transfixed with his man's fluid words. It almost seemed as if he were about to cum in his pants from sheer ecstasy. At the sound of Neville's voice again, however, they turned their attention back to the front.

_**Neville**  
Hahaha what's poppin nigga  
put your motherfucking hand on your strap nigga  
Thug Luv nigga we can do this like gangstas  
and slug it out or be like punks and punk it out  
pull your strap on me nigga and you better kill me thug life baby  
_

"NEVILLE?" Ginny squealed, rubbing her eyes in what appeared to be disbelief. Hermione couldn't believe it either. Little Neville... nice, quiet Neville... clumsy, awkward, unassuming Neville was rapping. Not only that. He was rapping as Tupac Shakur... Hermione didn't think she could take it anymore. This was way too shocking.

_  
I'll probably be punished for hard livin blind to the facts  
Thugs is convicts in gods prison hand on the strap  
Praying to father please forgive me police be rushing when they see me  
I flaunted America's most wanted live on TV life  
Pleasure and pain stuck in this game holler my name  
We all gone die we bleed through similar veins  
You'se explain to me now don't panic when my gun burst  
Heard the last jam nigga this ones worse  
My nigga bone held the chrome till I came home  
Thug Luv playas tell these bitch niggas bring it on  
I caught a plane out to Cleveland late last evening  
To help my niggas clean up some niggas no longer breathing now  
Who do you believe in hit the weed and breathe it's a  
Cold ass the world them niggas kill you in your sleep  
Until they stop me bury murder me or drop me  
I got Thug Luv for my nationwide posse feel me_

Pansy smiled even more broadly. Whether out of pride in Neville or happiness that Blaise had just stepped forward, Hermione couldn't tell.

_**Blaise**  
Little thug from the land nigga never ran  
Motherfuckers out to get me they don't understand  
It's the #1 nigga out with a nation of niggas  
Down to put in some work do some dirt  
Fuckin round with the band Bone Thugs N Harmony  
Follow down the road we stroll to meet karma  
Everything I do it seem to cause drama  
Ready for the war like a knight in my armor bomb ya  
So quick to test us nigga wanna crash me eat dust  
For the love of the lust niggas bustin on us  
Hit 'em up with he buck 12 gauge erupt it's the Art Of War  
Putting niggas on the floor  
when I'm comin through the door bringin nothin but terror  
Causing much to the nigga that dared us  
trying to put a twist in this thugsta  
era Paired up with a nigga like Pac  
and a nigga like me gotta stay high  
Thug Luv till I die keep my prayer to the sky  
but I'm still in the hood smoke and fry  
So I beg the lord to save us all escapers of misery  
Bless my niggas in penitentiaries soldiers of the century _

**More Blaise**  
Here to get it told my niggas to get the hell down  
Down with the dirt and we don't fuck around  
Buck a couple of rounds and if you're passing through then hit the ground  
And don't get caught up in the crossfire nigga  
Artillery thick and you don't want to get to fuckin with this  
I'm straight devil not a punk and pretend  
I reload buck a little more flee the scene  
'fore the po-po even know what you lookin for  
They don't know a motherfucker with a leatherface hey  
Man she said I ran this way said I ran that way  
You hoes'll never know because I got away yeah  
A criminal mind a nigga on the level sometimes  
so get high and analyze your crime  
Directly organized with results you'll be surprised

Harry had sat back in his seat until he saw Draco step forward again. Leaning forward eagerly, he glanced over at Hermione and Ron who were both laughing hysterically at his excitement.

_**Draco again... sexy mofo that he is...**  
Oh nigga can you feel the vibe we can ride playa hating niggas you gots to die  
It's over wit Bone better leave it alone Mo Thug I'm cracking fuckin domes  
Still in the hood where the thugs play fuckin wit nothin but thugs man  
Ain't taking no shorts or no losses we crackin them domes around my way  
Give it to 'em on another level nigga  
get a shovel you can dig a hole bitches is dead  
Infrared to the head you can beg but still gone bleed bloody red  
Fuck with mine will be see in the moonlight  
cause we out ridin looking for you  
Better run for cover nigga duck we about to bust  
Straight got the Infrared put it on his forehead make some moves  
Send flowers straight to his home  
put a card in the motherfucker send it to his mama  
Tell her he was dead wrong dead wrong gone now he long gone _

**All three**  
Pac Pac run wit us run wit us run wit us  
Pac Pac run wit us Pac and RIP with Thug Luv

"Where the _HELL_ did that come from, Dray?" Harry pulled Draco down into the chair beside him.

"Oh that?" Draco smiled sweetly in Fred and George's direction. "That was just a past time of ours. Right, Neville?"

Neville simply smirked and nodded from his seat beside Ginny. Ginny had latched herself to his side and wasn't showing signs of letting go anytime soon.

"Well," Pansy began when she saw that Draco wasn't going to give any further explanation, "I guess it started 7th year when we came across poor Neville here in the dungeons by himself. Why he was there... we still don't know. He was singing "Thug Luv", though, and when we met up with him, we just had to stop. Once we had found out that we shared a love of Bone Thugs, we started meeting secretly about three times a week to just rap. "Thug Luv" has always been a tradition of ours to do, since it's what spawned our odd friendship. I think it was pretty difficult for Neville keeping up the charade of being enemies with us. We're awfully proud of each other, though."

Hermione just smiled at everyone, still internally mulling over her odd feelings at being reunited with Ron after such a long, confusing time. She had another song to sing, but she wasn't sure what kind of a reaction it would bring, and it was a pretty big decision. As she poured all her attention into her own thoughts, she hardly noticed Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco, and Blaise leave the table. It was only when Ron's voice cut through the air with an authoritative air that she was able to tear her eyes and thoughts to the stage.

_I wish I never told you you should leave._

_I wish me and you never had my seed._

_No, I better stop it, that's a lie_

_cuz girl you were the apple of my eye._

_Took a little time for me to see_

_that girl I need you right here next to me._

_I could let you walk away_

_but I'm not going out that way, no._

Ron's eyes were holding Hermione's in a gaze so fierce, she felt unable to look away. She wanted to turn away and not hear what he was trying to tell her, but she couldn't. The song began to infiltrate her thoughts, moving her deeply.

_Words can't describe how I feel about you._

_Only heaven knows how much I do..._

_Girl, I'd put own life on the line._

_I'd cherish and protect you with my life._

_All that shhh I said, girl, I didn't mean._

_I'd die without your love, baby, if you leave._

_I could let you walk away_

_but, baby, I'm not going out that way._

Hermione felt tears in her eyes but was unable to keep them from rolling out over her cheeks. The left a burning trail on her face as well as in her heart as she let Ron's words encompass her. She knew how Ron felt about her, and knew that he meant every word that he sang.

_  
I love you  
And even though I'm sayin' you can leave me  
I wanted other chances to adore you  
Won't you take the time  
Take the time to see  
I don't wanna have to live my life in misery  
I wasn't ready for you to set me free _

_  
_Ron's voice hung in the air and made Hermione feel justified in her song. She knew she had to sing it now. She wondered only whether things would get better or if it was the beginning of something terrible. One thing was for sure, something was going to happen.

As the boys made their way back to the table, Hermione rose and walked steadily for the stage. She avoided eye contact with any of her friends. Her song would speak volumes and she wouldn't have to try to explain. She had everyone's attention by the time she reached the stage, cleared her throat and started to sing.

_Lately, been thinking bout you, baby,_

_just sitting away,_

_watching the days go by._

_Lately, been thinking bout you, baby,_

_just sitting away,_

_watching the days go by._

_Have you ever felt a breeze hit your heart?_

_Like the wind was blowing it apart?_

_Had you spinning like a merry-go-round?_

_Indications of a storm touching ground_

_I wish that I could weather in your storm,_

_but I guess it was a heartbreak from the norm._

_It was a day I will always remember,_

_the saddest day in sweet November._

Hermione saw the oddest look cross Ron's face. It was one she could never remember seeing before. It was the embodiment of heartbreak and despair mingled with bittersweet love. It was absolutely heart-wrenching. She wanted to look away with all her heart, but was simply unable. Her eyes were caught in his gaze and her mind drifted into the past as her voice carried the words.

_Baby, I'm on my knees,_

_praying, God, help me please._

_Bring my baby back._

_Right back to me_

_If loving you is right,_

_then I don't go wrong._

_So, I'll drown myself with tears,_

_sitting here,_

_singing another sad love song._

_Lately, Been thinking bout you, baby_

_(and everything you do)_

_Just sitting away, _

_watching the days go by._

Hermione sang with everything in her, putting everything she'd felt since that fateful day into the words. She felt the tears coming long before they spilt onto her cheeks and didn't bother to brush them away. She simply let them roll silently down her face.

_Baby, I've been torn apart._

_I wish you hadn't broke my heart._

_I'm missing you, baby,_

_missing you everyday._

Before Hermione knew it, her song was over and she was walking toward a new future. Whether it was a future with Ron or Xan, she did not know. Her eyes were clouded with tears as she made her way back to the table, ignoring the fact that she had just bore her soul in front of Severus Snape. As she took her seat, strong arms enfolded her in a tight embrace and someone wiped the tears from her eyes.

When she could see again, Hermione was staring into the deep blue eyes of Ronald Weasley, who still had her wrapped in one arm. He was steadily wiping away her tears, ignoring his.

"Let's get out of here, 'Mione. I think we need to talk now." Ron smiled weakly through his tears as he helped Hermione stand and led her toward the door.

The pair waved over their shoulders at their group of friends left shocked in their wake. No one saw Harry's knowing smile as he saw Ron pat his pocket, apparently for reassurance that the ring box shaped lump was still there.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know I'm the worst. You all don't even have to tell me that. It has been forever since I've updated. This you can be sure of, I have not forgotten about this story. All of my stories, in fact, are still in progress. For those of you reading Dream Connections, I'm sure you'll be thrilled that I've updated that as well. There's definitely more to come there, and maybe a chapter or two here. I have about three chapters each of some other stories I'm sure you all will love. My personal favorite is Dimension Dreamer and is a Harry Potter/X-men crossover. It is good though. I promise. I don't normally like my work, but I'm quite proud of that one... probably because I have more of my own, original, characters. I don't think I did so well on Xan and Leslie. Anyway, big thanks to my beta reader/roommate/bestest best buddy, **N.C. PsyChick**, and my little sister. I have to, of course, take this time to declare my undying love for my fiancé as well. I love you, baby, even though you don't read this. 


	9. These are the Times

_**Faded Pictures**_

**Chapter 7: _These are the Times_**

Hermione awkwardly huddled against Ron's muscular form, attempting to fight back the chill of the night. His arm was draped delicately around her shoulders as they walked aimlessly in the crisp air. The silence was deafening and had begun to suffocate the couple, neither being able to begin.

Ron crossed his fingers in his pocket before clearing his throat. "Hermione, I don't think you could ever understand the absolute agony I was in when I finally figured out what went wrong." His throat constricted as he was barely able to choke the words out.

They had reached a small park, and as Ron guided Hermione toward a lonesome bench, he pulled her closer to his side. Indicating that she should sit, Ron stooped in front of her, holding her hands gently in his. He was about to speak when Hermione pulled one hand away and raised it, effectively halting his words. She calmly replaced her hand in his and sighed deeply.

"No, Ron, you're wrong. I _can_ understand. It was probably the same feeling that I had when I realized what an idiot I was. I should never have run off the way I did. It was impulsive and completely unlike anything I had ever done before. My mother tried to get me to listen to reason, but I was so blinded by my self-pity that I just couldn't think things through." Hermione paused momentarily to wipe her returning tears from her cold cheeks. "I don't know how you could ever forgive me for not only ruining what we had over something trivial, but also for dragging this out so long. You were always losing your temper and saying things you didn't mean. I knew that. I overreacted and made us lose precious years of our lives that we could have been spending together." She sniffed and laughed bitterly. "Look at me now."

Ron took Hermione's hands back in his own and squeezed them gently. "I forgave you long ago, Hermione. I tried to find you to…to make things better. I just didn't know how. I do now, because I know what went wrong. It's not entirely your fault. I was stupid too. If there's anything in the world that matters right this moment, though, it is that we still have time. We can fix this, Hermione. We can build our relationship back to its former legacy. If you'll only give me a chance, I can give you the fairy-tale romance that I know you wished ours had been."

Ron fumbled in his pocket to pull out the ring. Raising it to reveal its contents to the woman before him, he went down on one knee. "I have always and will always love you more than words can say. You are the brightest, most caring woman that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. What happened all those years ago was a tragic misunderstanding, but, I need you to understand me now. You complete me, and I'm tired of living as half a man. Let's put all this behind us and set our lives back in the order they're meant to be in…together forever in marriage."

Ron removed the ring from the box, looking deep into Hermione's tear-filled brown eyes. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" The ring poised for placement upon her hand, Ron's breath caught in his throat as he saw her nod almost imperceptibly.

Slipping the ring onto her finger, Ron rose, pulling Hermione to his chest. "You have made me the happiest man ever." He loosened his grip on her to tilt her chin upward and place a tender kiss on the lips he'd missed so much.

"I love you, Ron." Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around the red-head's waist and kissed him soundly. She pulled back slightly and furrowed her brow. "This isn't over yet, though. You know that, don't you?" She fluttered her fingers over his chest, displaying the two rings that now adorned her finger. "There are still matters that have to be dealt with."

Ron sighed and pulled Hermione firmly against his chest once again. "Of course, Xan… I know. As long as I can be sure you are definitely mine, I'll stand by you through the whole ordeal."

"Oh, there's no questioning that, darling. My heart belongs to you, incontestably."

* * *

Hermione shivered nervously as she and Ron waited for Xan to arrive. She had called him and suggested that he meet her in the park to which she and Ron had adjourned after karaoke. The night was pressing in on the two as they sat in silence. Glancing around, she spotted Harry and Ginny strolling along a path nearby and Draco huddled with Pansy on a bench across the street. She smiled inwardly at how everyone had insisted on being present in case something 'went down.' Scattered around the park and the surrounding area, her friends mulled protectively, trying to act casual. 

Ginny and Leslie, being the only friends of Hermione's that would be familiar to Xan, had disguised themselves with glamour charms. Ginny now sported chocolate brown hair, instead of her normal flaming locks. Leslie, declaring she'd always wanted to be a blonde, had transformed herself into a cherub-like, blue eyed beauty. Leslie was draped over Seamus's arm, swooning rather convincingly.

Ron tapped his foot impatiently as the minutes ticked slowly away. "Where is he, 'Mione?" He whispered fervently in his fiancée's ear, his warm breath tickling her face and making her shiver more noticeably.

"I'm right here, _Hermione_."

Xan always had an odd way of appearing out of thin air without Apparating. The dark, almost ominous, look in his eyes chilled Hermione to the bone and she had to fight to keep from burying her face against Ron. She had never witnessed this brooding, dangerous side to Xan before. She knew she had to be strong, though. Disliking the manner in which he was towering over her, she rose to her feet.

"Alexander," Hermione began. Her voice quavered and she had to check herself before continuing. "I feel like I don't know you anymore. I thought I had a fairly good grasp on what your personality was and, based on my conclusions, I had agreed to spend my life with you. You had, until yesterday, proved me right at every turn, but now… I see that I was wrong. You are not the man I thought you were. I needed some time to think things over. I felt so lost, alone, and helpless. I decided to lean upon your offer that was made so generously, thinking that things would return to normal after I took a few days to cope. Things might have gone differently if you hadn't shown your true colors, but now, I do not want to marry you."

Xan's eyes narrowed menacingly, but Hermione stood firm. She felt Ron at her side, a comforting reassurance that she was completely safe.

"I suppose you're the reason for this," Xan spat venomously at Ron, who placed an arm protectively around Hermione's shoulders.

"No, _you're _the ultimate reason for this, Alexander Diego. You are behaving like a petulant child." Hermione stomped her foot indignantly. "Ron's return has made things abundantly clear to me. There is no way, after being reunited with him, that I could marry the person you really are." She pulled the ring he had given her from her pocket and thrust it forward, dropping it unceremoniously in his waiting hand. "Goodbye, Alexander."

Xan's fist tightened around the ring, his eyes burning into Hermione's. His jaw stiffened in anger and, before anyone had realized anything, he had grabbed Hermione's wrist with his free hand. "You can't do this to me! Do you have any idea what you're--"

Xan never got to finish his statement because it was abruptly cut short with Ron's fist. Out of shock, Xan let go of Hermione's wrist. He raised a hand to his jaw, pressing his fingers to the spot where Ron had hit him. In an instant, Xan had his wand out and pressed against Ron's throat. "Oh, this just keeps getting better, doesn't it?" He laughed a deep maniacal laugh.

Hermione froze, eyes wide open, as her ex-fiancé held his wand to Ron's throat. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Harry coming up behind Xan. She inwardly heaved a sigh of relief that Xan had decided to bask in his intimidating glory.

When Harry stepped on a stick, making a cracking noise, Xan whirled around. "Harry Potter," he laughed, "I should have known. What? Your buddy Ronald can't handle me on his own?"

Harry glared at Xan, one hand aiming his wand, the other curling into a fist at his side. "Ron could take you out at any second he chooses. He doesn't need me. It would just give me so much pleasure to take care of you myself."

"Big words from a big man, I see." Xan smirked cruelly. "Oh how our Savior has fallen. You resort to attacking innocent people in the street and ass fucking faggots."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but halted as Draco grabbed him by the collar. No one had seen him approaching and everyone was caught off guard.

"Don't ever call me a fag, you insignificant little fuck!" Draco's fist connected firmly with Xan's nose and a cracking sound filled the air.

"Shit!" Xan pulled back, holding his nose as blood began to ooze from it. "You all are nothing but a bunch of cowards, ganging up on me. This isn't worth it. _She's_ not worth it."

"She's worth more than you could ever understand." Ron growled, moving closer to Hermione.

"You'll regret this, Hermione. This guy isn't half the man that I am and you'll come to your senses soon enough. I want you to realize that when you do, it will already be too late." Xan gave Hermione one last disapproving sneer before turning to leave her life for what she hoped was forever.

"I'd have to be high and out my mind to ever regret this," Hermione muttered under her breath before turning to wrap her arms around Ron.

"Well that was rather anti-climactic," Draco drawled.

"Yeah, I expected more of a fight out of him." Ron ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "At least that's out of the way."

"Now the real fun can begin, right guys?" Harry clapped Ron on the back. "So…how about that wedding? Are there arrangements already being made?"

"Harry, please, I don't think we should get married right away." Hermione gave Ron a reassuring squeeze. "Hopefully it will be soon, though."

"Definitely soon…we've waited too long for this." Ron kissed the top of Hermione's head softly.

"That we have, mate…that we have." Harry hugged both his friends enthusiastically and the celebration of the engagement began.

* * *

_Many months later…_

"You may kiss the bride." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he finally got to speak the words he'd been waiting so long to say. He was filled with pride that Ron and Hermione had asked him to officiate. There had never been a couple he had been so pleased to see finally get married.

Ron's blue eyes shined brightly as he pulled Hermione to him. He looked at her, taking in her beautiful white gown, her sweet brown eyes, and her lovely smile before kissing her tenderly. "I love you so much, Hermione Weasley."

"I love you too, Ron." A few tears slipped from Hermione's eyes as she gripped Ron's hands.

The couple was too completely involved in their own little world to hear the tumultuous applaud coming from the guests. The turnout for the wedding was amazing. Ron and Hermione's wedding was the biggest social event in the Wizarding world since the End of the War celebration. Hundreds of people filled the Great Hall at Hogwarts and thousands waited out on the lawns. Everyone wanted to be a part of the merriment, but, at the moment, no one shared in the joy that the couple had looking into each other's eyes.

Drawn back suddenly, Ron and Hermione turned, smiling, to face the world as Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Bilius Weasley.

* * *

_Later that night…_

"Hmm hmm hmmm, _yeah_."

_**

* * *

The End

* * *

**_

**Author's Note: **Sorry this has taken so long, but… ok, there's no excuse. It's actually been done since last semester. It just didn't seem right and I didn't get around to fixing it 'til today. Well, it's been fun and traumatizing at points, but I guess it's time to say goodbye to this story. For those of you who don't get that last little bit… you just don't get _it_. Thanks always to my wonderful and lovely beta-reader, **Azu Luna**, and also to my little sister for support and my fiancé just for fun times and hmm hmm hmmm, yeah.


End file.
